From A Dream
by disneyobsessionist
Summary: <html><head></head>Elsa Delle, bleach blonde fifteen year old, is Best friends forever for life with Jack Frost, the school class clown. When Elsa has a dream-crushing nightmare, the coincidence is that it comes true. When her boyfriend, Hans, dumps her, she goes into a state of depression like nothing ever before. Will Elsa be able to leave her childhood behind and focus on her adult life? (Jelsa)</html>
1. An Introduction of Me

**HI! So, this is my second story. I'm still writing my first but i was so excited when i got this idea! I had to do it! Plus, I got the idea from my dream last night! Hence why it's called 'From a Dream'. I don't know how I'm gonna make it fit with the story but i'll make it work!**

**The pairings will be Jelsa for the main, there may be some eugunzel off in the sides possibly. im not sure yet and probably a teensy bit of kristanna! Also, the whole thing will be in Elsa's POV.**

**Hope you all enjoy! ¦D**

"Elsaa! Wait up!"

Jackson Overland Frost, my best friend forever for life, ran up to me after my drama class, bag swinging, hair messed up (as usual). Miss Ursula doesn't let you lurk in doorways and wait for your friends. 'One might question your upbringing,' She always says.

Jack's been my best friend forever for life ever since I can remember! We know everything about each other and more. Some people think he's gay because he hangs with me all the time (we like to keep to ourselves when it comes to the class room). He just rolls with it and even puts on a fake act around all the "popular" guys.

It's really funny because one time, in geography, he stretched out a yawn and landed his arm around Gaston's shoulders. He may've got pummelled afterwards but it was worth all the laughs he got. I also got a picture to go in the school yearbook (I nearly always have a camera around my neck). Jack's been trying to make 'Class Clown for almost two years but always gets beaten by this one guy called Robin 'The Genie' Williams.

This year, Jack's seriously upped his game and I think he has a sporting chance.

Whoops, I forgot. I'm Elsa Delle. Bleach blonde fifteen year old, lives in Gloucester, England and is currently in her fourth year of 'The Heron's Academy.' I have a passion for art and photography, which is, obviously, why I do most of the pictures for the yearbook AND the school newspaper. Me and Jack know pretty much everything about everyone because of this. (That's why my hair is so big, it's full of secrets.)

Gaston, for one, eats four dozen eggs in the morning to help him get large. Giselle has dreamed of true love's kiss since she saw her first Disney movie, the little mermaid. Snow White lost her virginity last year when she turned fourteen! She lost it to this guy that she just refers to as 'Prince.' The list goes from this, all the way to Jim Hawkins peeing his pants in year two. The fairy godmother at Cinderella's party was just too scary for him.

So anyway, like I said, I'd just got out of Drama when Jack finally caught up with me on my way to biology.

"You took your time," I said to him with a sneer in my voice.

"That sea witch -huh- wanted to know -huh- why I kept making -huh- llama noises during class!" He panted. He's never been the best at running. He despises it along with anything sport related. Well, except from swimming. He has a hidden talent for that.

"Well, you know what they say," I said with a little inside joke in mind.

"I do know what they say, " He answered, knowing what I meant.

_"Aaaaw! Wee lamb!"_ We both said in unison. Then we burst out laughing, clutching our sides. There had been this show going on since we were about seven with this HUGELY ginger haired lady called Merida commentating on loads of epic fails. It's called 'You Just Got Framed' and in this one episode, there was this sheep in this field, and this guy was trying to creep up behind it, but then as soon as he got to the sheep, it kicked its legs out behind it and the man went flying almost like a cartoon. Me and Jack were in stitches already but Merida managed to keep a straight face and all she said was 'Aw, wee lamb!' (Adding to our already dying lungs.)

About halfway to biology, me and Jack stopped off at ours lockers (which, ironically, were right next to each other) and got out our books. We also had a huge project due too so I got out this massive poster inside an art sleeve whilst Jack brought out a ring binder, bursting at the seams. Even though ring binders don't have seams...

As I turned around I was immediately greeted by someone with a very passionate kiss. Hans. I used to have this crush on him for ages until just two months before, he asked me out! Can you believe that?

I was literally over the moon (like the cow in hey diddle diddle) because Hans was not only my crush but also the most popular boy in school. He had a cherry red sports car (which obviously he wasn't aloud to drive yet but he still had it) and sideburns at the age of thirteen. He was a year older than me which means he was in year eleven, whilst I was in year ten.

When he let go of the kiss I mentally sighed but then just stared dreamily at him.

"So Elsa, I was thinking maybe you could come over after school some time next week, if that's okay!"

"That would be-"

"-So not okay!" Jack spat. He'd always had this negative attitude towards Hans. Said he was bad news. But he was just jealous because I had a boyfriend before him. (Take note that I didn't change it to girlfriend! ;D)

"And um.. why would that be?" Asked Hans with a murderous glare towards Jack who immediately returned the glare.

"Because next week is the week of the photography competition, in case you forgot, and your GIRLFRIEND has been dreaming about this competition since a day after Christmas!"

"If I didn't know any better, I'd say you were jealous!"

There you have it. My point proven.

Then Jack said, "At least I'm not a twelve year old rape field! Come on Elsa!"

Then he tugged my arm and pulled me roughly towards biology.

**So, what did you think of it?**

**I, for one, am extremely proud of myself for this. I think it's gonna be AWESOME! plus, please don't start thinking this entire story is based around high school or secondary school or whatever you call it! because, believe me, it isn't!**

**I plan on making chapters longer but it's almost midnight right now and i want to upload this story so badly! I'm willing to risk being late for school tomorrow for it!**

**'til next time! ;D -SEH**


	2. Silence From Jack Frost

**HI EVERYONE! (omd. suddenly everyone is a lot of people.) i got a lot more readers than i was expecting for one chapter! thank you so much if you've fav/followed this story! Also special thanks to anyone who reviewed! I wasn't expecting any at least 'til my next chapter! :D**

**I can't wait to write more on this! (to the TF readers, sorry for not updating. I'm just really into this story at the moment. Hopefully I'll have something ready tomorrow!)**

**See ya in a minute!**

During biology, Jack and I didn't talk. The whole fiasco with Hans had put Jack in horrifically bad mood and I was just a bit worried. What if I'd ended up marrying Hans? Jack would've wanted nothing to do with me anymore! But I thought I loved Hans. His sideburns, his nose, his cherry red sports car, did I mention his sideburns? I mean, they were a bit extravagant but whatever.

The classroom was as noisy as ever and as we silently dissected our frog, I accidently spilt juice all over Jack.

"Sorry!" I quickly said, dashing to get a napkin. Jack took my camera quick and snapped a selfie then flashed me a smile and laid it back down.

"Thanks." I said, a bit surprised. Wasn't Jack mad at me?

"Don't mention it," He said, looking back down at his work, the scowl reappearing on his face.

I mopped up the frog juice and sat back next to him. He seemed to be very interested in the heart of the frog. I could almost see the conversation he was having in his head with this poor dead amphibian.

_J- So...how'd you croak? Pun intended._

_F- You know...the usual. Science wanted me for investigations. Then it was heaven for me and a lifetime of discovery for the human population._

_J- interesting..._

Jack probably would've started asking the frog a very deep question about his thoughts of his body being used for investigation, maybe some personal questions about his love life. That sort of thing.

As I watched him inspect the heart, I noticed a look of anguish on his face, then I noticed he wasn't inspecting it at all. He was just trying to avoid my gaze. Since he probably didn't want to talk, I passed him a note.

_What are you thinking? - E_

He passed back almost immediately and asked

_What do you see in that guy? - J_

_Hans? - E_

_OH! That's his name! I always thought it was douchebag for some reason...must've mixed him up with old Gaston over there...yes. Hans. - J_

_I'm sorry. I don't understand. What do you have against Hans? - E_

_He doesn't treat you right! - J_

_What's that supposed to mean? - E_

_Just forget about it.. - J_

_How do you think this frog died? - E_

As he read that, a little smile flickered on his face. Then he just tapped his nose in a secretive sort of way.

* * *

><p>After school, Jack came over my house and we did homework in my room with 'Iron Man' on the huge 90's box TV.<p>

"I'm done!" I said with triumph, throwing my hands up in the air.

"AAARRRRGGH!" Jack moaned, then fell back on my bed.

"What are you thinking?" I asked. But I already knew the answer.

"TONY STARK BUILT HIS FIRST ENGINE AT THE AGE OF SIX AND I CAN'T EVEN COMPLETE THIS MATH HOMEWORK AT THE AGE OF FIFTEEN!"

"Ah!" I said, "Well you know what they say?"

"Indeed I do but do not say it!"

"AW WEE LAMB!" I yelled in his ear, meanwhile Jack covered his ears in torture.

"WHAT'S ALL THIS SHOUTING ABOUT?!" Anna yelled, poking her head through my door. Anna's my little sister and I love her more than anything. She has strawberry blonde (AHEM ginger...) hair and grins wider than the Cheshire cat.

I snapped a photo without warning and then said, "Math homework!"

"OOH! Is that iron man?" She asked, with an excited little jump. Then, without even asking, she ran in my room and leapt onto my bed.

"Anna.." I moaned, "there's only so much room on a single bed!"

"When Downey Jr calls, I don't care how much space there is!" She said with a firm tone. There's no arguing with that.

"You know what Anna?" Jack said, "That may have been the wisest thing you've ever said!"

"Too true!" I nodded in agreement.

_"Peace means having a bigger stick than the other guy."_

"OH MY CHEESEBALLS!" Anna yelled quite suddenly.

"What?" Me and Jack asked in unison.

"I ALWAYS THOUGHT HE WAS TALKING ABOUT GUNS AT THIS PART!"

"Anna..." I said, "He _is_ talking about guns..."

"Don't you get the dirty meaning?" She edged closer to me.

"UGH! ANNA! You're so disgusting!" I yelled, but Jack, lying over on the other side of the bed, was laughing his head off.

"Okay. Anna. Out."

"What? NO!"

"No!" Jack laughed, "Keep her in! I need more jokes like that to get me through this math!"

With Jack still laughing, I shoved him off the bed, onto my ice blue carpeted floor.

I quickly got my camera out, whilst Jack made a girly I JUST GOT ENGAGED sort of pose, and snapped a photo.

"If you make class clown, that one is going in the yearbook!" I said seriously.

"Show off..." He mumbled, getting back up.

_My milkshake brings all the boys to the yard, and their like, it's better than ours.._

"Hello?" I asked into my phone (don't even ask about the ringtone).

"Hey Elsa! It's me!"

"Hans! Hi! what's up?" As soon as I say Hans, not only Jack's but Anna's face too immediately turns sour.

"So, there's this party tonight over in the Forest of Dean! It's legal by the way, it's gonna be off the hook and I was wondering if you could come with me?"

"There won't be any alcohol...right?"

"Come on, even if there is, it's not like we'll be having any!"

"Okay, but, can I bring Jack?"

"Uuuuhhh...Sure, I guess?"

"Okay, I'm in!"

"I'll pick you up at six, wear something short! See ya later!"

"See ya!"

As soon as I hung up I was confronted by Anna (and Jack sort of.)

"What's that you're going to?" She asked. Then I noticed that she'd paused 'Iron Man' so she means business.

"Hans just invited me to a party!"

"Is it an _I just turned sixteen WOOHOO!_ party? or an _I'm pretending to be a grown up by taking drugs and under aged drinking_ party?"

"I'm not sure. He said there might be alcohol but besides, Jack will be coming too and if there is, he can protect me"

"No way my dear queen!" He said nervously, "I'm not going to be going anywhere that Hans thinks is 'fun'!"

"Besides," Anna said, "Mum will NEVER let you go!"

"MUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUM!" I yelled.

"YES SWEETIE?!"

"CAN I GO TO A PARTY TONIGHT WITH JACK?!"

"OF COURSE DARLING!"

"Done deal." I said smirking at their faces.

"Where is it anyway?" Jack asked.

"The forest of Dean."

"Okay, but, we stick together, and if we see anyone exchanging a suspicious looking packet, we're leaving!"

"Like I said, done deal."

Now what am I gonna wear?

**AHA! That's another chapter done! WOOPWOOP! can't wait to update again! plus, i just watched iron man for the first time today! ITS AMAZING! AND IT HAS RDJR IN IT! (he's my favourite actor EVER!)**

**okay, personal question of the day: what's your favourite song at the moment?**

**mine is 'let it be' by labrinth. LET IT BE!**

**it'll probably have changed by the next chapter!**

**'til we meet again! xx -SEH**


	3. Party in the Forest

**HEY! So, I've been getting some really great feedback from everyone! Thank-you SO MUCH! i can't believe I've got ten reviews already! Plus I loved seeing all your favourite songs!**

**I can't wait to start this chapter! This is where all the drama happens! OOooooohh!**

**OMD! I NEED TO TELL YOU! I watched the 2nd Iron Man for the first time today! (AAAAAAAAH!) Then later today, I somehow drew Robert Downey Jr in his Sherlock Holmes style! I don't know how I did it! It started off really rushed but then it actually ended up great! :)**

**Anyway, you didn't come here to hear about my obsession with RDJR! (To 'my ideas of life' Johnny Depp is SO three months ago!)**

**so...here's chapter three!**

Jack went home earlier. He needed to "get ready" for the party. Then he was gonna get a bus over and meet us there.

I ended up wearing mini denim shorts (with light blue leggings of course, I mean, it IS England!) and a cream coloured T-shirt. Then for shoes, just some bright blue flip-flops.

I was just putting my hair into a ponytail when the doorbell rang.

"I'LL GET IT!" I yelled.

I ran downstairs and whipped open the door, only to find Hans standing there in some jeans and a black T-shirt.

"Hi!" He said with a smile.

Just then my mum came out of the kitchen and when she saw Hans, her face contorted. Still trying to be nice to our guest, she said, "Elsa, I thought you said you were going with Jack!"

"He's gonna meet us there!" I said quickly, "Bye mum!"

Then I rushed Hans and myself out the door.

When we got out, I immediately saw his sports car in our driveway.

"Wait, you don't have a license!" I said to him.

"I know!" He answered, "But it's okay! I know how to drive!"

"Umm...okay!" I said.

Hans went round to the drivers side of the car, not bothering to be a gentleman and open my door. So I got in the car myself.

"You took long enough!" He said idly.

"Hmm..." I said, he was being quite rude.

Then he revved the car and started driving.

"Honey," He said distractedly, "I thought I told you to wear something short!"

"This is short! I'm just wearing leggings with it!" I said, annoyed, "It's cold believe it or not! And I'm not in the mood for pneumonia!"

"Women..." He answered, under his breath.

As we drove, I felt like we were going oddly fast so I snuck a glance at the speed dial.

"HANS! SLOW DOWN! WE'RE GOING ALMOST ONE HUNDRED MILES PER HOUR!"

"I KNOW RIGHT?" He yelled back, "MARVELOUS ISN'T IT!?"

"WE'RE GOING TO DIE!"

"WELL YEAH WE ARE WITH YOU SCREAMING LIKE THAT!"

* * *

><p>The destination of the party was in a secluded area of the forest yet, everywhere I looked, I saw teenagers making out, some smoking. Then I saw an alcohol stand. Selling bottles for 25p each.<p>

"You won't drink will you?" I asked Hans.

"Nope. You have my word and my word is my bond," he replied. For some unknown reason, I actually believed that lie.

We got out of the car, Hans, once again, not being a gentleman and leaving me to do it, and parted ways into the mass of people.

I soon spotted Jack, looking out of place at the side of the crowd of people.

"You owe me big!" He yelled.

"Yeah..." I said hesitantly. I was suddenly not so sure about the party..

"SHALL WE GET AWAY FROM HERE?" Jack yelled over the music, currently playing 'Anaconda.'

"SURE THING!" I yelled back in agreement.

We walked a little way away from the party and found a rock to sit on.

"Gee, I'm sure thirsty!" I said, "Do you think they're selling water over there?"

"I wouldn't bother looking if I were you. They probably are but it'll end up spiked for sure. Here. Have some of mine."

He handed me a bottle of pure water.

"Thanks!" I said.

"Don't mention it!" He smiled.

We sat on that rock for quite some time. Sometimes we would get up and dance to the songs we heard in the distance. Sometimes we sang some karaoke. We told jokes, took photos and shared the latest gossip going around school.

For instance, we'd recently found out that Gaston was a virgin. You wouldn't think it cause I mean, come on, if Snow White can get laid, so can he.

After about four hours (thank goodness it was Friday), it was dark, and cold and we wanted to go home. Jack refused to leave before I left because he was getting the bus anyway, and therefore, escorted me back to the party to help me find Hans.

We eventually found him with a bunch of other guys, looking drunk.

"Hans!" I yelled to get his attention. He immediately looked at me with anger in his eyes.

"Where have you been?!" He yelled, giving me a full whiff of his alcohol breath.

"Excuse me?!" I yelled hysterically, "How much have you had to drink?!"

He attempted to count with his fingers but then gave up and said, "I don't know! But you need to have some fun!"

He grabbed a bottle from his friends and walked over to me, cupping my chin. Then he kissed me fiercely. It wasn't romantic at all because one, he was drunk and two, he tasted and reeked of alcohol. I could swear he also smelled of smoke so I pushed him off me.

"Hans! You promised me you wouldn't drink!"

"Heck no I didn't!" He said, then attempted to kiss me again.

"Hans, you're drunk! Come back to me when you're sober THEN maybe you can kiss me!"

"You just need to loosen up!" He slurred, spilling alcohol all over me.

"That's it! I'm leaving!" I said, turning around. But Hans had grabbed me and spun me to face him.

He kissed me again, only to be pushed off roughly by me.

When I saw his face I knew I'd done the wrong thing. He had anger in his eyes like I'd never seen and before I knew it, he'd slapped me round the cheek.

It took me a few seconds to recover from the shock of what he'd just done. He'd just slapped me. ME! HIS GIRLFRIEND!

With all the drama, I'd forgotten Jack was there. But he was, and as soon as Hans had slapped me, he ran forwards, trying to swing one at him, only for me to stop him. He still fought to get to him though.

"Jack!" I yelled, "He's drunk! He doesn't know what he's doing!"

He turned back and we started walking away but suddenly he whipped around and planted a punch on Han's face.

"JACK!" I screamed, and pulled him roughly away from the party.

"That git," He mumbled, "That soulless ginger git with sideburns."

We walked all the way out of the woods and found the main road. I reached up and touched my check where Hans had slapped me. I felt the sting not just outside but inside and tears threatened to pour down my face.

Jack saw this and asked, "Do you want me to call a taxi?"

I nodded. I didn't want to end up breaking down on a bus infront of loads of people.

* * *

><p>The taxi eventually came and Jack opened the door for me to get in.<p>

"Thanks," I said. 'At least Jack has manners' I thought.

On the drive to my house we stayed silent. The tears kept coming and going but never once did I let them slip.

I shivered, feeling the cold, when Jack put his arm round me, keeping me warm.

We were almost at my house when I replayed what had happened in my head.

His hand came cascading down, slapping me across the cheek, leaving a red mark and not even feeling the least bit sorry.

That's when a tear escaped. It slid down my face like ice on washing up liquid.

When Jack saw this he took my face in his hands and wiped the tear away.

I never noticed his eyes before then. Blue and sparkling like the sea...

Then the car stopped and we had to get out.

"Aren't you going on to your house?" I asked.

"Yeah!" He said back, "But I don't have any more money for the taxi. I can walk!"

"Jack, you shouldn't have!"

"But I did!" He said. And with that, he turned around and walked off into the night.

**I had so much fun writing this chapter, toying with emotions, romance, comparisons! I love it...**

**please, if you read, tell me what you think in a review! I love hearing from all my readers!**

**I have another personal question aswell! At the moment, my OTP is Natasha and Steve! (aka captain America and the black widow!) What is your OTP?**

**'til next time! xx -SEH**


	4. A Sympathy Buddy

**HI MY DEAR READERS! (I would give you all some awesome bro hugs but I don't know how to interact over the internet!)**

**I got some GORGEOUS reviews on my last chapter! Thank you so much! (however, none of you answered personal question! tut tut tut...)**

**I loved last chapter, it's officially my favourite chapter so far! :) **

**Thank you to everyone who's been reviewing! Also, I have 13 follows and favs already! Wow or what?**

**Anyway...I'm pretty sure you just came here not to read about my personal life but to read about ELSA'S personal life so I'll leave you in her capable hands! (virtual cookies to every one of my reviewers (::)(::)(::)(::) )**

After I watched Jack leave, I entered my house. I creaked my way up the stairs and past Anna's room (I heard the words "Doth mother know you weareth her drapes?" so she was probably watching the avengers in there) then I found my door in the darkness.

I entered my room, suddenly remembering what happened at the party and forgetting all about what Jack had done for me.

I changed out of my alcohol covered clothes and put on some baggy pyjamas, then crawled into bed. I wasn't in the mood to talk to anyone. I couldn't. Not after what'd just happened. If I had to talk to anyone, it would've been Jack but he was probably still walking home.

That night, I didn't sleep well. Not at all.

Every time I closed my eyes, I saw that hand coming down, threatening to hit me again. Then every time I opened my eyes, I saw the same thing.

I eventually got to sleep but I wish I'd stayed awake because what I dreamed of didn't raise my spirits at all.

_I was in the hall at school, talking to Hans, when suddenly he pushed me up against the lockers. Snogging me to death. I tried to push him off of me but it wouldn't work. Not this time. His hands threatened to go up my shirt but I pushed them down fiercely. Then I crotched him._

_He doubled over in pain, tears coming to his eyes. Tears were already in my eyes as I watched him staring daggers at me. He started yelling words. Words that I don't wish to repeat ever in my life. He called me names and eventually said the horrible words "We are through!"_

_Tears poured from my eyes like blood from a gunshot as I ran into the girls bathroom-_

**_My milkshake brings all the boys to the yard, and their like it's better than ours-_**

"Hello?" I said into my phone. I hadn't realized it then but I was crying into the speaker.

"Els, are you okay?" I heard Jack say. It had only been around ten minutes since I'd gotten home and he sounded out of breath.

"Yeah!" I sniffed, "I'm fine! What about you? You sound like you just ran a mile!"

"Well, actually technically two!" He panted, "I need to know how you're feeling! I can't just leave you alone for a whole night after that experience!"

"Well, thanks but you just disturbed my- nightmare...thanks!" I said gratefully.

"Umm...you're welcome? Listen, is there anything I can do to make this whole situation...better?"

"Jack, he was just drunk, I'm sure it'll be fine!"

"He slapped you!"

"Like I said, he was drunk!"

"I thought he promised you he wouldn't drink!"

"Well, he did but- surely- I'm sure there's a logical explanation for all of this!"

"You never answered my question!"

"What question?"

"Is there anything I can do?"

"Jack, you've already done a million things for me! Coming to the party, for one. Then giving me water, punching Hans, calling a cab and using your fair on me then you ran two miles just to see if I was okay! Get some sleep!"

"But-"

"Goodnight Jack!"

Then I hung up on him.

All thoughts of Hans were forgotten after that. Just a little phone call checking if I was ok and my self esteem rose like actual steam somehow. I guess Jack just had that effect on people. He's so caring that he can never fail to make you smile!

I have to correct what I said earlier.

That night, I slept great. My dreams were filled with images of Jack and me. All the good times we've had together. His smile, his piercing blue eyes, his dark blue hoodie that he wears everywhere. The scent of his skin- wait. What was I thinking? _I'm with Hans!_ I thought, _I can't go dreaming of Jack! _

But I can't lie. That's how my night went and that's the first face I saw in the morning when I woke up.

* * *

><p>"JACK!" I yelled, "WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?!"<p>

"Woah woah woah! Relax feisty pants!" He grinned, "I just thought you might like a sympathy buddy!"

"And Anna doesn't count because?"

"Because, Anna doesn't know the traumas you've been through and I believe we should keep it that way! Now get dressed, it's almost nine o' clock! And we have a very busy day ahead of us!"

"Noo..." I mumbled into my pillow.

"Wrong answer!" He said, then I felt ice cold water pour all over my head.

"JACK! WHAT IN THE WORLD DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?!" I yelled, quite frustrated.

"You're mum said I could do that by the way!" He said quick, "Now, I have all the Harry potter movies and almost four huge tubs of Ben and Jerry's downstairs so I would get up if I were you!"

"Okay!" I said, "I'm getting up!"

"Good because Harry Potter won't watch itself!"

"Let me take a shower first at least! I need to get the smell of alcohol off my skin!" I said.

"Sure thing," He said, "Meet you downstairs!"

And that's how my day went. We ate ice cream on the sofa downstairs, straight out the tub whilst snuggled in blankets and duvets, watching all Harry Potter movies created in history.

When Fred died at the end neither of us could hold back our tears. Did you know that both of us cried at Fred's death more than in 'The Fault in Our Stars'? I mean, come on, the look on Georges face is what sells it. And then when he's literally choking on his own sobs and when he hugs Ron, glad that he's alive, you can't do much more than just cry.

We didn't finish watching them 'til well after four in the morning so my dad volunteered to take Jack home instead of forcing him to walk all the way in the bitter cold of the morning. English weather. Absolutely delightful.

As for my Sunday, that was filled with constant calls from Jack, some well deserved relaxation and Anna and me watching every iron man. Ever.

Then it was back to Monday. Back to school.

**So...what do you all think?**

**I really like it (not trying to sound vain or anything, im just proud of myself is all) plus, the thing about freds death is true in my case! Georges face is what does it i think! his acting is priceless!**

**Personal question of the chapter: in every movie ever made, which death have you cried the most at?**

**(mine was freds! although, in Sherlock holmes: a game of shadows, when Robert downey jr kind of dies, i cried rlly hard but it turned out he was alive so it was all good!)**

**'til next time! xx - SEH**


	5. The Photography competition

**HELLO! *FANGIRLISH SQUEAL* I'M SO HAPPY RIGHT NOW! I DONT EVEN KNOW WHY!**

**VIRTUAL COOKIES TO ALL THE HAPPY PEOPLE OUT THERE! (::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)**

**So, im probably happy because i have over twenty reviews already! my other story didn't do this well by FAR! so IM SO HAPPY!**

**in response to mad4disney on chapter 3 : yes. they do! and they will at some point in this story! EEEK! (not telling u when though! haha!)**

**i had so much fun seeing what people cry at. but my tears will stay forever with fred...(MyKittyChan ;D )**

**so...here's another chapter! SEE YA IN A MINUTE! (i need to calm down...)**

When I first got to school, I was feeling okay. I was wearing our usual navy blue uniform; a skirt, button up shirt, blue woolly cardigan and a tie (oh and socks duh!)

I walked up to my locker to dump todays books and was greeted by a very smiley Jack.

"Hey!" He said (happily.)

"What are you thinking?" I asked, he was a little too happy...

"This week is the week of the photography competition!" He said (again happily.)

"And this has something to do with you because...?"

"Well, obviously, I. am. your. muse!" He said, jutting his chin out.

"You wish," I said, stuffing his head in his locker.

"OW!"

"Baby!"

"Puke face!"

"Math teacher!"

"You got me there..." He said with a scowl, "Come on, lets get to English!"

I closed my locker and was, once again, greeted by a very passionate kiss. Hans. I wished I could've returned the kiss but I just stood there like a non-speaking lemon. He obviously didn't remember a thing from Friday night.

Jack quickly grabbed me, sensing the tension, and pulled me away.

"GOODBYE HANS!" He yelled, throwing a kiss into the air, "SHE WOULD CARRY ON KISSING YOU IF IT WEREN'T THAT SHE HAS A DATE WITH MR. FRANCIS! DON'T WORRY, I'LL MAKE SURE NOTHING HAPPENS! GOODBYE!"

"Jack!" I hissed, "What was that all about?"

"Did you honestly want to carry on kissing him?"

"Noo..." I scowled.

"So anyway, I was thinking, at break, we'll check out the photography theme for each day and then you can get to work, making me look fabulous infront of the recycling bins!"

"Who said I'm using you as my muse?" I asked.

"You did last year, AND the year before that, AND the year before that and the year before that, and the year before-"

"Okay, you can shut up now!" I said quickly. We were nearing Mr. Francis' room and he was very snobby in the way he spoke.

He reminded me of Marge in the second Harry Potter. They're both fat, both breed bulldogs, heck, Francis even looked like a bulldog.

"Today we'll be doing a lesson on Shakespeare." He said poshly, "Now, But soft, what light through yonder window breaks? What does he mean by yonder window?"

"That he liked to look through windows?" A sassy girl named Meg asked.

"No. Now It is the east and Juliet is the sun! What is he comparing Juliet to?"

"THE SUN!" The whole class moaned.

"Sir," Esmeralda spoke up, "Should we be studying how this makes Juliet seem awesome or how Romeo looks through a window?"

"I'm going to ignore that for now!" _Sir_ Francis said, "Now, who can tell me what Shakespeare says next?"

"She is the east! and Juliet is the sun!" Jack said, on his knees, hands making some weird motion in the air.

Francis got REALLY angry at this. Then he calmed down, realizing that technically, Jack didn't break any rules.

"Very well done Jack!" He said.

"Who's the other woman?" Meg asked.

"Am I the ONLY one in this class taking this seriously?" Jack feigned.

"Detention tonight Frost!"

"Can't sir."

"Why?"

"I have a date with destiny!"

"I wouldn't want to get in fates way now would I? Two hours, this classroom, no exceptions."

"Wait 'til my father hears about this," Jack whispers to me, imitating Draco Malfoy.

* * *

><p>Later at break time, me and Jack checked the notice board, eyes peeled for the timetable of the competition.<p>

"Here it is!" Jack burst, picking a blue sheet of paper off the wall, "Okay, soo...the theme is nature, Monday: leaves, Tuesday: An insect, Wednesday: the sun, poking through the trees, that one's gonna be tough! Thursday: The night sky and Friday: your choice...they've never done that before have they?"

"No, but it gives us, by us I mean me, a chance to experiment!" I said excitedly. I already knew what I would do for each of them.

"Okay, Monday: leaves," He said, "What are you gonna do?"

"Well, I was thinking of having you and Anna playing in the leaves in our back garden but you have a two hour detention and it's not been autumn since last year!"

"Well, what were they thinking putting leaves there for?"

"No idea!"

* * *

><p>After school, I walked home alone (because of Jack's detention) and looked around for anything leaf related.<p>

There was a forest right next to my house but I didn't want to use that. Hang on a second...

_Two hours later.._

"AAAH!" I screamed. My foot had just slipped on a damp branch of one of the tallest pine trees in the forest near my house.

"You okay?!" I heard Jack yell.

"Yeah! I'm fine!" I yelled back, "Just slipped is all!"

The lengths I went to to get a photo...

I had reached almost the top of the tree but it was just enough to get a clear picture of the canopies. The sun was just right, peaking out a bit from the edge of the trees and, luckily, they went on long enough so I didn't have any buildings showing. It was perfect.

The tops of the trees were covered with green leaves and the sunlight glinted off of them perfectly.

I snapped the camera a few times (I don't know how I manage to hold on with just my legs) then made an attempt to get down.

Branch after branch, I climbed down until I slipped again on the same one as earlier.

"AAAAH!" I screamed, as I fell for a split second. Then my arm grabbed hold of the branch I slipped on.

"Elsa!" I heard Jack shout, "You can't win the competition if you die!"

It sounded almost as if he was forcing himself to say that. Maybe he was as scared as I was...

Still hanging on to the branch, I swung my feet, trying to make any contact with any branch I could find. I managed to stand on a thick (dry) branch and continue climbing down.

As soon as I got down, Jack immediately pulled me into a hug.

"Remind me never to let you do that again!" He said quietly.

"I only slipped!"

"You didn't see it from a spectators point of view! You didn't see how far you fell! If your hand hadn't grabbed that branch, you would've died!"

"Okay! Okay, I won't do it again! I promise!"

"Good," He smirked.

Then we went home and uploaded it onto the website for the competition (a school website by the way.)

* * *

><p>On Tuesday, we managed to find a ladybird, climbing a tall piece of grass in my garden. That was our insect.<p>

Then on Wednesday, we went back into the forest (on the ground this time) and spent ages trying to find a spot where the sun poked through the leaves just right.

Thursday, we took a photo of the moon just before nine o' clock.

But what I was really excited for was Friday. Experiment day. I had a plan, a plan so perfect, all I needed was my dad's permission (and willingness too.)

**Sooo...that's it for today! Sorry for not updating in a while! I could never get time to write but I managed to now so yay!**

**I have some news that I didn't have when i started writing this chapter (i started three days ago and finished today) any way...**

**IT'S MY BIRTHDAY! I'm thirteen and can finally be the grumpy teenager I was born to be! ¦D**

**(omd, it was so funny at school today. in form, a boy called conor heard it was my birthday and he made the class start singing, then after he started almost stripping! he took his tie off and undid his collar! it was so funny! and he was just dancing with his tie! it was hilarious! but then he came ver and started dancing around me which was less hilarious...haha...)**

**personal question of the day: which doctor from dr who is your favourite? (if you have a favourite)**

**mine is bY FAAAAAARRR the tenth doctor, david tenant! although, Christopher eccleston makes it close!**

**see a next time! adios!**


	6. Sunrise

**Hey guys! wow...it's been more than a week since i last updated! I'm really sorry about that! I had a lot on my mind to do with schoolwork and friendship problems and I've got ANOTHER obsession this time with pride and prejudice (I mean, I've loved it for years but only now have i started an obsession with it!) haha!...so yeah. sorry about that...**

**Thank you so much for all the happy birthdays! my birthday was awesome! :)**

**anyway, I'm sure you want to read the story not me so here's the next chapter! see you in a sec!**

On Friday night, I stood in my garden, with Jack, looking up at the inky black sky to take a picture of the fireflies (stars.) I had the moon right in the centre and it looked amazing.

"So what are you thinking of doing tomorrow?" Jack asked me.

"Before I tell you," I said, "You have to promise me you'll do it with me!"

"I'll be there don't worry! Who else is going to make sure you don't fall out a tree again?"

"Shut up..." I mumble, "Anyway, you promise on your life?"

"I promise on not only my life, but the living breathing life of Sir Robert Downey Jr that I will do it with you!"

"Okay then," I said smirking, "We're gonna get up at three in the morning, drive to those hills on the other side of town and take a picture of the sun rising in between them!"

Jack's jaw dropped.

"No way...Why would you do this to me? I'm usually still awake at three in the morning!"

"Well then we'd better get to sleep now! Come over at three thirty! See you in the morning!"

I walked into my house with a little sass in my hips, leaving Jack outside cursing the sky.

"DAAAAAD?" I called.

"YES SWEETIE?" he answered from his bedroom upstairs.

"CAN YOU DRIVE ME AND JACK TO THE HILLS ON THE OTHER SIDE OF TOWN AT THREE THIRTY IN THE MORNING?!"

"IS THIS FOR YOUR PHOTOGRAPHY?!"

"DUH!"

"THEN OF COURSE!"

"THANKS DAD! LOVE YOU! Love you too mum!"

Then I ran upstairs, two steps at a time, and quickly got ready for school tomorrow and for sleep.

* * *

><p><em>BEEP! BEEP! SQUAWK! BEEP! BEEP! SQUAWK! BAAAP! BAAAP! BAAAP! BAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAP!<em>

I practically broke my alarm clock with the amount of force I slammed it with. Curse the man who invented alarm clocks (Levi Hutchins.)

I got up, got dressed into my uniform, grabbed my camera and rushed downstairs for a speedy breakfast. I had to switch on all the lights to see, much to Anna's delight.

I looked at the clock in our kitchen and saw it was now three fifteen. Jack would be here any minute now.

My heart beat sped up at the thought of Jack coming over which was weird because he always came over. I don't remember a day when he hasn't come over. Or when I haven't gone round his.

Stupid hormones, making me think strange.

It was now three twenty and my dad still hadn't come downstairs yet.

Stupid dad.

I ran up the stairs, this time three steps at a time and knocked harshly on my parents door.

My dad opened it wearing his navy blue sleeping gown and his bed hair still there.

"Elsa...why are you waking me up so early? I thought you said we're leaving at three thirty!"

"We are! That's in ten minutes!"

"I can get ready in five!"

"Well tough luck! Get dressed!"

With that, he closed the door and I went back downstairs.

_You have a text! HALLELUJAH! HALLELUJAH!_

Like before, don't even ask about the text notification ringtone thing!

I looked at the text and saw it was from Jack.

_Hey! I'm coming over now! See you in a few! (You owe me big!) -J_

_K! See you soon! -E_

I went back downstairs when I heard the door knock.

"Hey!" I said when I opened the door, "You ready?"

"As I'll ever be..." He mumbled with a hint of a smile on his face.

Jack was wearing his trademark blue hoodie over his school uniform which he'd put on sloppily. His hair was scruffed up in a bedhead worse than Anna's which is saying something but his piercing blue eyes held a look of excitement in them.

When dad came down, he quickly shoved some bread in the toaster and got the car out of the driveway while he waited for it to pop up. Me and Jack, meanwhile, ran all over the house, collecting blankets and pillows in case we got cold.

* * *

><p>When we got there, it was four fifteen.<p>

We parked on one of the hills where the town was behind us and the hills infront. The green of the hills was nice and dark underneath the nights sky which was starting to turn purple.

As we waited for the sun to take a little peak, Jack and I got out of the car and sat on the hill, surrounded by our blankets and duvets. My head was resting on his shoulder as we watched the colours of the sky change from purple to red. Everything was peaceful.

When the sun had come about halfway up through the hills, I angled my camera right and took the photo.

"That's it!" I said, disturbing the silence, "We're done!"

"Yeah!" Jack cheered, "High five!"

I gave into the lame gimmick and slapped his hand.

* * *

><p>At school, I could hardly keep my eyes open after my photo expedition with dad and Jack.<p>

I dropped off my algebra books and started absent mindedly staring at the back Jack as he walked off to his art lesson.

Before I knew it, I was asleep, dreaming of this mornings sunrise.

Half an hour into my snooze, no one had noticed I was missing except one person.

"Falling for Jack now, are we?" said an angry voice.

Hans.

**SO MUCH DRAMA! AAAH! omd. im really excited for no reason! It's probably because its 11:30! hehe! omd! im crazy! it also helps that I'm so excited for what's gonna happen soon in this story! eek! aaah!**

**ok, personal question of the day: What nationality are you?**

**I'm English! :)**

**anyway...omd. im almost at thirty reviews already! thankyou so much to everyone of my reviewers! in the words of mr la bouffe from the princess and the frog: 'Keep 'em coming 'til I pass out!'**

**but thanks as well to my silent readers who have favourited and are reading!**

**HAHAHAHahahaha...I'm feeling rlly weird right now...omd...im gonna be so embarrassed for writing this tomorrow...oh well...screw my future self...**

**before I allow myself to write anything else, goodbye!**

**(well, until next time rlly!)**

**xx -SEH**


	7. The Malice of Hans

**Hi everyone! **

**before I start with the story i have to say a big thank you to my reviewers! you literally make my day! :) **

**also, i got a pm from one of my readers (i don't know if they want people to know who they are or anything) and in it they asked where Elsa fell asleep in and I'm so sorry but i didn't make that clear enough!**

**so, she was standing at her locker, with it open and she had just put her algebra books in, she didn't close the locker door and she kind of had her head almost hanging in it whilst staring at jack who was walking off to his art lesson (they had a separate period at that time) so basically, she fell asleep with her head in her locker. a strange position when you think about it but yeah...**

**so anyway...see you in a bit! :)**

"Hans?" I said, surprised at the sudden noise that woke me up, "What are you doing out of class?"

"What are YOU doing out of class?" He asked menacingly.

"I fell asleep," I yawned.

"Well..." He said, stepping closer to me, "I'm out of class because I wanted to see what you were out for! Also, it's a great place for us to be alone together..."

He looked deep into my eyes with a lust that sent shivers down my spine. Not in a good way.

"Come on Elsa," He whispered, "Let's have some fun!"

Before I knew it, he'd grabbed my body and pushed me up against my now closed locker. His lips made contact with mine and his body continued pressing up against me. If we weren't skipping class, he hadn't have slapped me and he was actually a nice guy, this probably would've been really romantic. But believe me it was not.

I tried to gently pry him off without hurting him but it wouldn't work.

His hands circled the waist band of my skirt, they started rising up and down my torso, each time getting closer to my chest area.

I tried harder to push him off, shoving his shoulders and all but he was too strong. In doing this he only pressed the kiss even deeper, squashing my lips almost forcefully.

I pulled my face away finally only for him to grab my it hard and press it to his.

I was completely disgusted so I did the last thing that came to mind. I crotched him. With all the force of a great typhoon, I crotched him.

He immediately doubled over in pain, eyes squeezed shut, whimpering in pain. What a baby. Even Jack wouldn't make that much fuss.

Then his baby moans turned into curses.

"YOU BITCH!" He yelled, "GO AND CRAWL BACK INTO THE HAIRY HOLE YOU CRAWLED OUT OF! YOU WHORE! YOU OVER WEIGHT LITTLE DOUCHEBAG!"

He continued swearing at me as I continually backed away in horror. It could be worse I guess, at least he wasn't slapping me.

I thought too soon.

Hans soon mustered the strength to stand up. He walked towards me with fury flashing in his eyes as I stood rooted to the spot. He raised his hand high and I heard it _swoosh_ down but, luckily, my reflexes allowed me to duck down before it hit my face.

Then I ran. And he chased after me.

There was only one place in the school where he couldn't go. That was the girls bathroom. Even he wasn't low enough to go in there.

It worked. I was safe. I slumped down against the door, listening to curses he was yelling. I never thought my relationship with Hans would turn abusive. I always thought he cared for me. I guess I was wrong.

Finally, I heard the words, "WE ARE THROUGH!" and my heart rate slowed a little bit. At least he wouldn't be kissing me again. Unfortunately, I would still have to see him at school and he would no doubt spread the story to the school, making him look like the good guy.

I heard him walk off and only then did I let the tears pour. _Like blood from a gunshot._

I had seen this happen in my dream...this was not normal...

* * *

><p>I kept on crying through the day, hiding in the bathroom stalls. I couldn't risk the confrontation of Jack as to why my eyes were red and blotchy, I didn't want to see anyone. I didn't want anyone to know how badly Hans had shaken me.<p>

I also couldn't risk going home and being asked why I was let out early. I'm a terrible liar.

Eventually, after last period, I came out of my stall and made it look like nothing had happened. But of course something had. Jack wasn't going to let my absence pass by naturally.

I went to my locker to get my books and was greeted by a very frustrated looking Jack.

I tried to ignore him and open my locker but he slammed it shut.

"Where have you been?" He asked, angrily.

"No where of importance!" I answered.

"You've been missing all day! What happened?"

He looked deep into my eyes, sending shivers down my spine. This time, in a good way. But I really didn't want to tell him so I just looked back, not uttering a word.

He inspected my face carefully then somehow said, "Hans..."

"Jack, it REALLY doesn't matter! We just broke up is all!"

"How did you break up?"

"It doesn't matter!" I almost yelled, "Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm going home!"

* * *

><p>Jack didn't walk home with me that night. Usually he would've unless he had detention. He probably got one in drama for making fun of how much lipstick that lady uses.<p>

When I got home, I was able to avoid my parents but Anna was a completely different story. She wouldn't leave me alone until I told her. After which, She understood that I wanted to be alone so she let me sulk in my room, in my bed, under my covers.

She sent a tray of food up at dinner time which I wanted to ignore but the rice and chicken was too tempting. I devoured it all.

I was surprised when it was almost seven and Jack still hadn't visited. But I was in too much of a bad mood for it to get any worse.

I was even more surprised when I heard Anna calling up that Jack DID come.

I just hid even more under my covers, my head under my pillow, to avoid being seen by anyone. Especially Jack.

However, I heard footsteps running up the stairs anyway and my bedroom door opened.

"You know...if you're going to even TRY and hide under those covers, your butt's gonna have to get smaller!" I heard Jack say.

**OMD, I was actually shaking when I wrote that Hans bit...I might've just been cold...omd...im so tired...im not even hyper! haha!...okay, i kind of am! but this chapter has made me really sad! (but that's how it's supposed to be isn't it!)**

**PQOTD: What's your favourite instrumental music to listen to? so like, piano music? violin? trumpet?**

**i personally LOVE piano music! i have playlists on youtube of songs but the only things i actually download are piano music things! **

**does anyone have any recommendations of songs or music i should listen to?**

**in return, i recommend 'Dawn' from Pride and Prejudice. It's just a piano piece but i love it and i can actually play like...the first 35**** seconds of it! :)**

**okay, its official. im hyper again! AAAAH! I shouldn't stay up this late...but ANYWAY...I hope you enjoyed this chapter!**

**See you next time! :D (also, in case i don't update in time HAPPY HALLOWEEN!)**


	8. Jack My Lover?

**HEY GUYS! HOW YOU BEEN?! HAPPY HALLOWEEN BY THE WAY! I JUST WENT TO A HALLOWEEN PARTY AS PRINCESS LEIA (not the one in the bikini) AND IM TOTALLY HYPED UP (AGAIN) ON SUGAR! SO, IM GONNA PUT MY ENERGY INTO THIS CHAPTER! IM REALLY EXCITED FOR WHAT'S GONNA HAPPEN! UNLESS IT HAPPENS IN THE NEXT CHAPTER. IM NOT SURE YET!**

**okay...calm down...*breaths deeply* I'm calm...**

**okay, we all know that's not possible but anyway...I want to respond to the reviews I got for my last personal question because some of the music was AMAZING! (please don't expect this to become a regular thing ;D) :**

**TheAuthorSelection - the gravity falls theme song was epic! its SO COOL! AH! (thanks for suggesting it!)**

**mad4disney - I LOOOOOOOOOVVVE SAXAPHONE! it sounds so fiftys which is my favourite era of music!**

**Queen Jellybean - omd, they were SOOOOOO awesome! i listened to smooth criminal and i could swear their bows were going to break! (they were already kind of broken as well!) it was AAZING and i'll definitely be listening to them more often! thank you SO much!**

**serbekah123 - that piano guys let it go was OFF THE FRIGGIN HOOK! I LOVE IT! at first it sounded like dr who then let it go then something ive never heard then back to let it go! i love it!**

**Skymuse - i used to play the violin! but i got REALLY bored of lessons because the teacher was just so boring and i got sick of standing all the time! **

**OoPoPcAnDy - OH MY GOSH YES! i love piano...have you heard the 'howls moving castle' theme tune cover on a you tube channel called 'kyle andry'? its AMAZING! I TOTALLY RECOMMEND IT!**

**AvatarFreak17 - omd yes! i love httyd theme tune! its so...i don't know how to describe it but it boosts my confidence a lot! and Beethoven...uh...i love him! i still cant get over the fact that he composed all that music when he was deaf! its like...HOW?!**

**RandomGirl13 - I do kind of like 5sos. don't stop is definitely good!**

**another recommendation i have for all you piano lovers is a you tube channel called 'Robert Peeters Piano'. he's amazing. he did covers of my favourite theme tunes which are: Sherlock holmes (the one with RDJR), harry potter, pirates of the Caribbean, and loads more!**

**anyway...on with the story! im sure you've had enough of my raffle!**

I emerged from my covers, red in the face from Jack's remark on my butt size. I didn't have much time to be embarrassed because as soon as I came out of my sanctuary, I noticed a white plastic bag in Jack's hand.

"What's that?" I asked.

"This? You'll find out later."

"Fine..."

"Okay so...I know you're wondering why I came over." He said. I admit that I was. I mean...it wasn't like he didn't come over all the time but...this was...different.

He fumbled around with his hands for a while before saying, "I just wanted to make sure you were okay and if you're not then...I have some stuff to cheer you up!"

"Well," I said, choosing my words carefully, "...I'm not okay so what've you got?"

"CHOCOLATE!"

He quickly took something out of the bag then tipped the rest of the contents on my bed. There was chocolate everywhere I looked. It was heaven. Pure, milky, chocolatey heaven!

"Jack...I can't believe you would buy all this for me!"

"Hey hey hey! I'm helping you eat it!"

"No fair!"

"Suck it up!"

* * *

><p>Around half an hour later, we had stuffed ourselves silly with chocolate even though we'd only eaten like...three packets? Three delicious packets...but yeah.<p>

"Thanks for helping me eat my feelings..." I said to Jack, "You always know how to make me feel better..."

"Why are you so glum about him dumping you anyway? The guy is an arrogant, man-whoreish, self centered-"

"Remind you of anyone?"

"I AM OFFENDED!" He yelled.

"You should be! Anyway, it's not the fact that he broke up with me that I'm so upset about. It's...the way he did it..."

When I said this, Jack immediately turned my face towards him, looking deep into my eyes. For one moment I thought he was going to kiss me.

"What did he do to you?"

My 'hopes' were disappointed but I told him the story, including every detail, even about Hans' attempted 'touching'. I wasn't about to lie to my best friend forever for life!

At the end, I couldn't keep my mind together and I burst into tears, sobbing into Jack's shoulder as he hugged me tightly. He was obviously furious but he did his best to hide it.

"I also have another surprise." He said as my crying slowed into just a few tears.

I sniffed then said, "What is it?"

He then stood up and walked to my CD player. He put in a CD and turned to me.

_Pass me that lovely little gun._

"No way!" I laughed. It was the song 'O Children' by Nick Cave that Harry and Hermione dance to after Ron leaves.

_My dear, my darling one._

"Yes way!" Jack answered, taking a bow with his hand extended towards me, "May I?"

"Of course!"

_The cleaners are coming one by one. You don't even want to let them start._

I admit, this song IS really weird but I love the bit at the end.

Me and Jack danced goofily together, first off swaying then straight up proper dancing. We twirled together, performed some 'famous', awkward Harry Potter dance moves and laughed 'til our sides were sore!

_Hey little train! We are all jumping on_  
><em> The train that goes to the Kingdom<em>  
><em> We're happy, Ma, we're having fun<em>  
><em> And the train ain't even left the station...<em>

At the end, I felt a bit of heat between me and Jack. All that, however, was put aside as tears sprung to my eyes because of all Jack had or has done for me. He devoted the most of his afternoon into cheering me up.

It was definitely doing the job he designed it for but there was still a pain that I continued to feel.

I sat on the bed, wiping away my tears.

_Jack! Jack! Jack! Text! Text! Text!_

In case you didn't notice, Jack had just received a text.

"Oh, that's from Pippa!" He said.

Pippa is Jack little ten year old sister who ALREADY had a phone!

"Mum and Dad are going on a late minute date to the cinema. I gotta go home and babysit!"

"Shall I come?" I asked hopefully.

"No no!" He answered a little too hastily, "It's fine! I wouldn't want to bore you with Pippa's CONSTANT complaints! Haha.."

"Okay...Bye!"

"Bye!"

Something's off..

* * *

><p>That night I dreamt of Jack. Well, Jack and me.<p>

We were making out softly when suddenly it got heated and I pushed him down on the bed and continued kissing him with a fierce passion. I was overjoyed to see he was kissing me back with his hands in my hair.

The rest of it is kind of fuzzy but I can't say how much I wanted this to happen...

**I hope you like the little bit of Jelsa fluff in the dancing scene! (I know I did) Who am I kidding? This whole chapter is probably devoted to Jelsa fluff! (or the whole story)**

**anyway...**

**PSQOTD: I know I'm a bit overboard with the whole potterhead thing (i take it VERY siriusly! It's a Sirius problem!) but I have to ask this. WHat is your favourite harry potter movie/book and why?**

**I like half blood prince because i just love harry and ginny! cutest fluff alive (next to Jelsa of course...) I also love when they makeout in deathly hallows! (in the book! The movie kiss was not the blissful oblivion it should have been)**

**As always, let me know what you think and I'll see you next time!**

**xx -SEH**


	9. Jack My Lover More Like Liar

**Hello everybody! I feel like there's no one to say hello to because for the whole weekend, its felt like no ones on! no ones updating stories! WHERE IS EVERYBODY?!**

**If you are here, PEOPLE! HI! I NEED SOME DESPERATE SOCIAL THERAPY! No just joking...though it would be nice...ha!**

**Omd, i have to tell you something! On Sunday,**** i went to a church activity and at the end, we all got given some form of organic food. i chose a carrot and i was alone in the main hall because everyone was at the REAL food table in another room! well, i thought i was alone! I was getting my stuff and there was a half eaten carrot on top! I picked it up thinking it was mine then remembered mine was on a plate outside so i started talking to it saying "You're not mine! go away!" It's completely normal for me to do this by the way! So anyway, i looked around and saw a girl walking between the pews! i was so friggin embarrassed! i can't even put it into words! Then i told my friend maddie (your dream is a wish) and she was SOOO supportive...she couldn't stop laughing at me...haha...anyway, I'm gonna stop rambling and let you enjoy the story! See ya in a sec! :)**

In the morning Anna came in to ask if I wanted breakfast. I was perfectly alright to get it myself though.

After lunch, Jack hadn't come over. He left in such a hurry last night, I was sure he would want to come over today! My 'hopes', however, seem to be disappointed a lot recently.

Jack and I will most likely never kiss...He probably doesn't even like me in that way! Besides, he's my best friend! I don't want things to get weird!

Lizzie Mqguire did end up with her boy best friend though... Gordo. Such a lucky boy. But me and Jack aren't like that..ugh! Why can't I get him out of my head?

I 'mentally' slapped myself without realizing that I actually DID slap myself and Anna asked, "Thinking of Jack?"

"Fbw- what?" I stuttered, shocked. How did Anna know?

"Come on! You LIKE him! Don't deny it!"

"Okay," I smirk, "Maybe a little bit..."

"Aww...you're in love!"

"Shut it Anna or mum and dad'll hear!"

"Mum and Dad love him too! He's MUCH better than that ...Hans... fellow..."

She shuddered a bit overdramatically at the thought of...Hans...

* * *

><p>Eventually, when Jack still hadn't come, I couldn't take it much longer! I had to see why he left so fast!<p>

So I went over to his!

_Dingdong!_

The door opened revealing a tall, lanky yet middle aged man with brown hair almost as messy as Jack's silver hair!

"Elsa! Hi! We haven't seen you in a while! Come in!" He lead me inside to the main hall, "So, what can we do for you? Can I take your coat?"

"Yeah...Mr Frost, I was wondering...Is Jack in today?"

When Jack was brought up, his smile faultered but he quickly managed to right it.

"Jack is upstairs! You can go and see him!"

"Thanks!"

I ran upstairs (after taking my shoes off of course) and found Jack's room. I opened the door to see Jack lying on his bed, his legs crossed and an ice pack on his head.

"Jack?"

His head immediately shot up at the sound of my voice.

"Is this a bad time? I can come back..."

"No no! This is a fine time! This is great! I um..just hit my head on a lampost! That's all!"

"Okay..."

I sat down on his bed, moving his legs to make space for me.

"What brings you to the Frost household this fine evening?"

"You come round my house all the time, am I not aloud round yours? Besides, I missed you!"

"You missed me?" He asked (hopefully.)

"Maybe..." I then turned a shade of scarlett.

Jack sat up and looked me in the eye.

"You okay from yesterday?"

"Better than ever!" I smiled.

"Great!..." He smiled back.

There was a small moment of silence when we just stared at each other. My eyes kept wandering down to his lips, but once I realized, back up to his eyes.

"Okay, this is going to drive me crazy!" He said hastily, breaking the silence, "I- I need to tell you something!"

My heart suddenly skipped a beat. Was he going to confess his undying love for me? Probably not...

"You can't laugh at me, or look at me like I'm crazy! You have to just accept it and if you don't feel the same way, just, keep going on as my friend!"

Another moment of silence.

"Elsa...I lov- I love you! Or at least, really REALLY like you! And I can understand if you don't feel the same way-"

I broke him off mid sentence by leaning in quickly and giving him a kiss.

"You...you like me back?" He said. He looked shocked so I nodded.

His hand leaned up to caress my face and before I knew it, we were kissing once more!

This time it was an actual kiss, not just a peck on the lips. It got deeper with every second. He was so much gentler than Hans but still potent.

_Suddenly it got heated and I pushed him down on the bed and continued kissing him with a fierce passion. I was overjoyed to see he was kissing me back with his hands in my hair..._

I had seen this before as well...curious...

"Gah!" Jack suddenly gasped in pain. I immediately got off him, worried I somehow hurt him or something.

He clutched his side by his ribs and in his eyes, he looked...what did he look?

"Jack? Are you okay? Did I do this? What's wrong?"

He looked at me quick, heaved a sigh and then took his shirt off. In any usual case I would've swooned but what I saw wasn't the most pleasant thing in the world.

He had a huge, purple bruise on his ribs.

"The lamp post didn't do that did it?" I asked.

"Pippa did last night?"

"Jack, we both know that Pippa isn't nearly strong enough to do this to you!"

"Well..."

"Tell the truth!"

"I wasn't babysitting Pippa last night.."

"No kidding!"

"I might've got into a huge massive fight with Hans and...yeah. You should see him though! Practically crying! The police came and broke us up before it-"

"THE POLICE?!" I yelled standing up.

"I did not say that! I said col cheese!"

"No you did not! You said police! Jack! Why would you do that?"

"It doesn't matter!"

"Jack, if we're gonna be together, I need you to be honest with me!"

He looked around his room, trying to avoid my eye.

"I guess this has proved that we shouldn't be together!"

"No! No wait-"

It was too late. I'd slammed his door and was running down the stairs. I'd never been this angry with him before.

I did kind of feel bad when I left but he should've been open and told me instead of lying!

_He did get some huge purple bruises for you sweetie!_

And I would feel so much better if he had nothing at all!

_Hans probably would've got to him sooner or later anyway._

Ugh! Shut up!

**Fluff. Fluff everywhere. Ha ha!**

**So, they got together, then as soon as they did, they broke up! Strange huh?**

**Anyway, PQOTD: Are you single? (No, only joking)**

**the REAL PQOTD: what is your favourite book?**

**I really like the mediator series, but i love inkheart, but i LOVE harry potter, and i love the princess bride and just fantasy books in general!**

**Incase you wanted to have a look, on Saturday I uploaded a short Halloween oneshot. It is a tad over dramatic ish and it isn't like a love story it's a scary story that I based around that poem in 'Thriller' (It's also based ****around Rise of the brave tangled frozen dragons so it will be disneyish)**

**also, i'd love it if you could check out my friends story called 'Wild Disney Child' written by 'My ideas of life'**

**she's had a rough time on here because hardly anyone looks at her stories and she used to get loads of hate so she gave up on her stories! now she's doing a new one and it's really good! It's based on wild child the movie and its Jelsa!**

**Until we meet again ****my lovelies!**

**xx -SEH**


	10. Emotional Me

**HELLO MY GORGEOUS BEAUTIFUL READERS! don't let anyone tell you you're not beautiful because that is a LIE!**

**anyway...after todays imparted wisdom (look up to see it), I'm really happy today! at school, i go to an after school art club and we're going to be entering an art competition for the Saatchi gallery in London! the theme is force (emotion, science, nature etc.) and i have this AMAZING idea! I'm so excited! I'll make it my profile picture when it's finished! (that'll be around Christmas time) so yeah, I'm REALLY excited! the winner gets 10,000 pounds for their school art department! AND 2000 pounds for themselves to buy art and computer supplies! EEK! IM SO EXCITED!**

**anyway, to the story!**

Anger. That's what I felt when I slammed the door to my room in frustration. Anger and regret.

I should've given Jack a chance to explain. Besides, he was just defending me. Whatever he did, he did it out of love. I didn't want to go back over and apologize though. That would've meant admitting I'm wrong and no one wants to do that! I would just wait for him to come over. Whenever that would be...

_Knockknockknockknockknkock._

That was Anna and her special knock.

"Hey Els!" She said, skipping into the room, not even waiting for me to say I don't know "Come in?"

"Hey Anna.." I said glumly. My damn feelings were getting the best of me!

"What happened?" She said, sensing the tension. I flopped onto my bed with huff and launched into what happened.

She interrupted me half way through by saying "OH MY GOSH! YOU KISSED? DETAILS! DETAILS! SPILL! WAS HE GOOD? DID YOU ENJOY IT? DID YOU USE TONGUES? DID YOU GO EVEN _FUTHER?!"_

"Oh my gosh Anna! Stop bombarding me with questions! Yes we kissed! I did enjoy it! He was SO much better than Hans-"

"I bet he was!"

"-we maaaay have used tongues...and NO! We did NOT go even further!"

"EEK! ONE TRUE PAIRING IN THE MAKING!"

"Okay, calm down and let me finish!" I said before she carried on fangirling. Then I told her the rest.

When I finished, she had a confused look on her face.

"What is wrong with you? Why did you flip out? He was protecting you from that rape field!"

"Yes but Anna, I don't want him getting hurt like that! He had this huge purple bruise on his ribs! Plus, Hans is a year older and on the wrestling team! All Jack can do is swimming!"

"You really underestimate him!"

"Yeah but that's not the point! He lied to me about it!"

"He was trying to protect you!"

"But- but.."

"Elsa, I think this just happened a bit fast! You just broke up with Hans and now you need to get used to how boys are SUPPOSED to treat women! The way Jack does!"

"No but-"

"Trust me Elsa! He was doing good on you! You just overreacted a bit-"

"I DIDN'T OVER REACT!"

"Okay, you are so sleep deprived!"

"ANNA!"

"ELSA!"

Then she ran out my room. Was I going crazy? Surely not. I could still remember all my times tables and everything!

* * *

><p>At around ten o' clock, I overheard her talking on the phone to none other than Jack.<p>

"She's going mental! That Hans has really shaken her up!" She said.

"Yeah…I guess… She seemed pretty sane to me!"

"Oh come on! She would never usually freak out like that! You of all people should know that!"

"Anna, I got whacked with a huge metal pole on my head! I can't think straight at the moment!"

"Okay, well, she should be calm by Monday! Anyway, onto more important things…How was your little smooch?"

"Okay, that is the last thing I want to talk about right now!"

"Oh come on! Sure she broke up with you as soon as you got together -oh wow that does sound bad!- Okay, would you just tell me what you felt? Anything? A zing? A million fireworks bursting inside you? A deep depression starting to grow?"

"Anna, I am not depressed that she snogged me!"

"And so the word smooch turned into snog..."

"I hate talking to you!"

"You love me really!"

"Yeah whatever! See you soon!"

"Yeah, just, don't come over like AT ALL this weekend. She's really not herself!"

"Love you too Anna!"

Then I heard Anna flick the light and get into bed. I didn't know what to think at that point. Did Jack like the kiss? Cause there's more where that came from! But he also didn't want to talk about it! WHAT DOES THIS MEAN!?

After my little war I went to sleep...

* * *

><p><em>I was sitting by my bedroom door, holding my knees to my chest and crying into them. Jack was thumping on the door. He looked older. Then again, so did I. Only by a year or two so not too much. <em>

_"Elsa! Please just open then door!"_

_I continued crying into my knees._

_"Open it right now!"_

_Once again, silence from me. Then my head lifted and I saw fear in my eyes._

_Anna then came round the corner shouting, "ELSA! THIS ISN'T FAIR! WHAT DID WE DO TO YOU?! YOU SHUT US OUT LIKE WE'RE NOTHING! OPEN THE DAMNED DOOR!" _

Then I woke up, my breath hitched. I was covered in sweat.

* * *

><p>The next day was Sunday and Jack didn't come over just as Anna had advised. I was madder than ever that day! Not only did he lie to me, but he was talking about me behind my back! And to think I let his lips touch mine…<p>

Okay, I did enjoy it…like a LOT… but- but- he and Anna were gossiping about me!

I went down to breakfast and when I got to the table, everyone went quiet.

I got my toast and sat down. Anna had obviously told mum and dad.

Speaking of Anna, she was staring daggers at me, which I stared back.

"You know what?" I said, "I'm not hungry!"

Then I clunked my plate into the sink and stomped upstairs to my room. I didn't know what made me so angry really! I guess it was the fact that usually Anna would kill for me but now she's actually killing me! Not literally but…

**I'm not too sure if I made this chapter good or not! Does it seem like I made Elsa go mental and crazy and asylumish?**

**I hope not! Just to be clear, she was just having a bit of a panic attack and freaking out!**

**PQOTD: What do you like to do that doesn't have anything to do with the internet?**

**Let me think...hmmm...uhhh...nope nothing. Okay that's a bit of an exaggeration considering what i said in the first A/N! I love art and drawing and reading and that kind of stuff! I love hanging out with my friends maddie and ebony! and i love hanging with most of my family! (i wont go into detail on that subject)**

**anyway...GOODBYE! **

**xx -SEH**


	11. Hans Again

**HEEEEEEELLOOOOO EVERYBODY! (gru moment)**

**so, NO ONE HAS UPDATED SINCE THE FIFTH OF NOVEMBER! THAT WAS FIVE DAYS AGO! and i have ALOT of favourites! where has everyone gone? it must be that time of year i guess...i don't know! anyway, i decided to save the people who are currently enduring as much torture as i am by updating! yay!**

**also, in the reviews, someone asked will there be any time skips? and i have to say, yes there will but it won't be like ****_five years later_****, it'll explain kind of what happened during those years and such and such.**

**sooo...yeah! see ya all in a sec! :)**

Because of the whole deal with Jack over the weekend, I had completely forgotten about Hans. We broke up, he abused me, I left him, something bad was gonna happen soon afterwards. It always did. He'd somehow blame it on me or something.

And if I was correct, it would have a worse affect than usual because this time I wouldn't have Jack right behind me to eat my feelings with..

On Monday, I put all those feelings behind me and decided to have a clean slate. I would do my best to forget what Jack did and hopefully Hans wouldn't be too harsh on me.

I got to school at the usual time but when I did, hundreds of people gathered round me. They all had cameras round their necks and were flashing in my face, jeering at me. They were all students so don't go thinking PAPARAZZI!

I tried to hide my face. I hate attention.

"How does it feel now?" Someone yelled at me. Was I really this in your face when I took photos?

Over in the distance, I saw Hans leaning against a wall casually, lending people cameras, and smirking evilly. So THIS was my payback. Just great!

As if it heard my pleas of mercy, the school bell rang which made everyone disperse and disappear to form.

In the corner of my eye, I saw Jack, moping his way towards our class room. He looked really upset...

When we got in there, I quietly took my seat next to him and the form representative, Aurora, stood up, making her way towards the front of the class.

"So, today we have the weekly newspaper to hand out, but I want to draw your attention to this little thing I got told to read out to the class, written by Jafar!" She pulled out a piece of paper, not bothering to hand out the newspapers, and read:

"As a school, we know who is important and who is not. We know that the most amazing person of ALL time is obviously THE Hans Westerguard! One person who DOESN'T know this is THE Elsa Delle! She abused her boyfriend Hans when she forced him to skip class last Friday! She tried to take advantage of this poor man and chased him into the boys toilets when he refused! Then, the next day, she sicked her REAL boyfriend Jack Frost on him. Here's the video which, need I remind you, has gone VIRAL on you tube!"

She pressed a button on the projector control and a tab popped up with a video on it.

In it, they were at the park and Jack walked up to Hans. They started having a furious discussion. I couldn't hear it because one, I don't think I would even WANT to know what they were saying, and two, the person filming was too far away anyway. Before I knew it, Jack's hand flew at Hans' face and knocked him down. He looked so furious. Hans soon got up with the help of his friends and they all stepped towards Jack who started skipping backwards, his arms open wide. This time I could hear what he said.

"What? Too scared to fight me alone? You gonna make your friends do all the work for you? Now, what kind of example to the school would you be setting if they knew you were too much of a baby to do the dirty work yourself?"

Hans then flung himself at Jack. He ducked. Hans' hand then made contact with Jack's ribs with a HUGE amount of pressure. He stumbled back for only a second though.

They both flung themselves at each other, with a deep fury in their eyes, only to be held back by some police. Once Hans was grabbed he quickly stopped but Jack kept fighting. It took four men to hold him back.

"NOW!" yelled the female policeman in the middle of them both, "I WANT YOU TO BOTH GO HOME OR I WILL PERSONALLY ESCORT YOU TO PRISON!"

They both started walking away but once the police had vanished, someone whacked Jack on the head with a large metal pole. He fell back and fainted meanwhile all the people at the park left.

The video was now finished and I could actually feel the waves of anger coming off of Jack. I was also sending out some waves of my own.

I didn't want Jack to go and fight Hans because of me! Plus, this just made things a thousand times worse for the both of us.

He DID do it out of love though...ugh. My life is a mess at the moment.

What added to this was that Aurora stood up again after the video and said, "So we all know whose fault it is that Hans now has stitches on one of his cheeks don't we!? Elsa Delle. Practically the devil herself. And she's sitting in that very chair!"

The bell then rang, saving me from all the stares from everyone.

It didn't help though. Everyone in the hall immediately took out their cameras as I walked towards English with Sir Francis.

"Elsa?" Someone asked next to me. Jack.

"Yes?" I asked with an annoyed tone. I wasn't annoyed though...

"I am so sorry about all this! If I had known that would happen, I would've never- That is, I probably would've done it anyway- but that's not the point-"

"Jack, slow down!"

"The point is, I'm really sorry! About everything! Going and beating the crap out of Hans and for...um...kissing you..."

"In your defence, I kissed you first!"

"Yeah well I'm sorry! Okay? Anna told me you were really mad and stuff-"

"Jack!"

Silence.

"It's okay!"

"It...it is?"

"Yes! I mean...sure, I'm getting bullied like never before but that wasn't your fault! It's Hans' fault for being the dick he is and blaming it on me! Besides, I did really enjoy the kiss..."

"Okay! See you after Francis' lesson!"

"Yeps!"

**I'm back! Sorry this is short but I really want to upload and I think this isn't a bad length...Right?**

**Also...JACK AND ELSA MADE UP! WOOHOO!**

**PQOTD: What's your favourite Disney song?**

**i like loads! I like: i can go the distance, part of your world, BE A MAN! and pretty much ALL of them!**

**see ya next time! Leave a review saying what you think (please)**

**xx -SEH**


	12. Enn

**Hello everybody! *creepy rape face***

**ha! just kidding! XD I feel really strange right now...im probably hyper already and its only nine o clock! XD**

**i wont be hyper after this chapter though! (keep that in mind! That's right! im looking at you!)**

**do you see what i mean by im hyper? **

**Okay, no one deserves to endure my social awkwardness for more than a minute so lets enjoy ELSA'S social awkwardness! see ya in a sec! (oh, by the way, im basing the library scene in this chapter on a video on youtube called Studio - Ann)**

All through the day, I couldn't get one minute of privacy. People kept coming up to my face and taking pictures so eventually, at lunch, Jack and I were forced to hide in the library! No one goes in there apart from the odd jocks who completely forgot to do their homework but even then, they stay by the computer section looking at the only image of boobs they'll ever see.

Jack and I knew this awesome area in the library with sofas and cushions! It was heaven!

"So are we actually gonna read anything?" Jack asked, occupying the sofa opposite me.

"Probably not!"

* * *

><p>For a few days we just stayed in the library during break and lunch. Avoiding all the hateful cameras and jeers and names people would call us. But then, on Thursday, the most horrifying thing happened.<p>

The library hired Ann. She was a really creepy but not in a scary way. In a 'you turn me on' sort of way. Not her turning me and Jack on! No! Me and Jack turning her on!

That Thursday, it just so happened that Jack actually WANTED a book for a change and the really creepy librarian came over and started pestering us.

"Need help finding your books?" She asked, pressing herself up against Jack who immediately sprang up and backed away.

"Uhhh yes! You work here ...right?"

"Yes. I am Enn Withers!"

"Enn?"

"Enn!"

"Enn?"

"ENN! ANN!"

"Oh Ann! Yes well, I just need to find a book to write a report on!" He lied.

"HHHmmmm books!" She inhaled VERY deeply, "Must get your heart racing just...thinking about it!"

She pressed her back onto Jack's chest as he continued moving back. Meanwhile, I was silently in hysterics over on my sofa.

"What?" Jack asked.

"It's like, finding a new friend," She looked up into his eyes, "Or more!"

I was officially freaked out by this woman so I said, "I'm gonna go..."

"What? You can't go! Your my friend!"

"Was your friend! Was!" Then I disappeared behind one of the bookshelves near them to keep watching.

"So.." She said to Jack seductively, "What are you looking for?"

"Actually I'm not really sure.." He said walking away. But Enn just followed. Pointing out different types of books on the way.

"HHHmmm, classics!"

"Um, what about this book over here?" He asked, picking a book of the shelf then turning around to see her right behind him.

"Oh yes!"

"Oh my-"

"The house of seven gables!" She exclaimed, then she put it back on the shelf, "Your taste in literature is very _Exquisite!_"

Jack pulled a face as she pulled out another book, "Have you read 'Dante's Inferno?' HHmmmffrrrfhhh!"

"No! Okay..."

Then she put it back on the shelf and picked another, "You know Jack, this library is a 'Secret Garden' for ALL who enter!"

"Ahh haha! I see what you did there!" He said, pretending to be amused, "That's clever!"

"But," She continued, "For anyone experiencing"-she picked a book off the table-"'Pride and Prejudice' you might find happiness with-"

She edged closer to him holding yet another book. Her tiny head only reaching half his torso, "'Little Women!'"

She was a little woman alright!

"Actually I'm-" He stuttered, "I'm not really into romance novels!"

"Mmmm," She said, picking up another book, "SO you have a 'Heart of Darkness'?"

"I wouldn't say that," He said, edging away from her, "Or at least, not the way you said it..."

She reached past his shoulder to a shelf right behind him and said, "Perhaps you could be won over with some 'Persuasion'!"

He backed away shaking his head and said, "I don't think so!"

"Mmmm well," She said, getting closer to him again, also grabbing another book, "Aren't you a little 'Fox in Socks!'"

Jack looked positively horrified, "No I- I think I'm fine just browsing on my own!"

"You sure? You wouldn't like me to"-she picked up another book-"'Carrie' anything for you?"

"No! Thank you! I'm fine!"

"Well," She said looking put down, "I'll be over there so just twitter your fingers if you need me!"

Then he walked away from her to another bookshelf, pretending to look at books when he was actually looking at moi.

"HELP ME!" He whispered.

"No way sucker! She's nuts!"

"Traitor!" Then he turned around and said, "I need to get a kindle!"

Suddenly Enn popped up at a shelf with a book and said, "'AS YOU LIKE IT!'"

"AAAAAAHH!" Jack screamed, falling over while Enn ran around the shelves to him.

He jumped up quickly and said, "What?" Staring at the shelf she just appeared in. He tried running away but she appeared again right infront of him, a book in and "SSSSShhhh!" She said, pushing a finger to his lips.

She pressed up against him again and said, "No need to get 'Faust'-y with me!"

He walked away while saying, "What are you doing? You can't pop out of nowhere like that!"

"Of course!" She laughed, "I was lacking"-she picked up yet ANOTHER book- "'Sense and Sensibility!'"

Jack had had enough so therefore said, "Kay, you know what?"

He picked his own book off the shelf, "How about this book? Right here!"

"Hmmm," Enn pondered, "Well rather frightful! But you know, you shouldn't judge a book by its cover!"

Then she licked her teeth and smiled.

"OOooooooh!" Jack groaned, trying to get around her, "Okay listen Enn!"

"Ann!"

"I think I'm all settled here!"

"You know I've noticed you often!" She said, pulling her hair out of the most boring bun in the world. It now hung in short, mousy brown, straight, curtains, "Strolling the isles of the poetry section!"

"You just met me!"

"I could swatch you as a poet!" She pressed him up against a shelf. This was getting unbearable for not only Jack but ME TOO!

"Who wrote that one poem? What was it?" She wrapped her arms around Jack and said, "Tenderly, my arms entreat you as we glide on wings of-"

I don't know what she said then. Chun?

"Who wrote that, oh yes, ME!" She pointed at herself, "Me! Yes! I wrote that! For you! Right now!"

"Okay," Jack got loose of her grip and backed away clearly disgusted, ""Thank you Enn-"

"Ann!"

"But I've got the book I need so I'm just gonna read," He looked down at the book he just picked up, "'Call of the Wild'"

"Ohoho!" She laughed.

"Oh good.." He tried to escape but she blocked him yet again, "Thank you Enn!"

"It's Ann!" She pressed her body back onto him as he sighed, annoyed.

"I really should be going!"

"Well," She breathed, "I look forward to our next return to the world of knowledge!"

"Yes very good!" He mumbled, trying to get out.

She quickly turned him around and whispered, "Read 'Dante's Inferno'!"

Then FINALLY she let him go!

He quickly walked over to me while I clutched my sides in stitches.

"What was up with her?" I laughed.

"I don't know but I don't EVER want to do that again!" He shivered.

* * *

><p>And that was the end of our hiding out in the library days. Thanks Enn. People were once again taking photos nonstop. Not in my face anymore but just as I passed in the corridor, my head down.<p>

Jack tried to think of new hiding spots but none were as good as the library BEFORE Enns employment.

I didn't know what to do because as the weeks past and the summer holidays drew nearer, the photo taking still hadn't stopped.

I found myself starting to fake being sick so I didn't have to go. I was now a master of puke making. But I had to stop that too because of...Anna.

_Knockknockknockknockknock_

"Come in!" I groaned, faking my sick for the day. I had a bucket next to the bed filled with the remains of some meat chunk stew and some of that gross soy milk stuff.

"Elsa," She said, sitting down carefully on my bed, "Mum, Dad and I, well, we're worried about you! You're sick all the time now and we were wondering whether..."

"Whether what?" I asked, still trying to remain sick.

"Whether maybe Jack might've made you pregnant?" She whispered.

"WHAT?!" I yelled, completely astounded. Me and Jack hadn't kissed since that one time let alone had sex!

"I'm sorry it's just, you get sick so often and completely out of the blue!"

"Okay, Anna, I'm not pregnant! I've just..."

"What?"

"I've been fake sick! Okay? I can't take the pressure of school!"

"Oh no...Are you the one they've been taking photos of everywhere?"

"Anna, my face is on the third page of every school newspaper they do these days!"

"Oh dear! I'm sorry! But Elsa, Mum and Dad know something's up and if you don't go to school," She lowered her voice, "_They might make you have a pregnancy test!_"

"Oh! Gross! Anna! I'm still a virgin!"

"That's what I thought!...Until you met Hans! But now, everything's ok!"

"Ok! So, does this mean I have to stop being ill?"

"That's exactly what it means! You've just got to face those bullies with a hard rocking face!"

"Okay, I can do this!"

Once again, another plan failed. And I was running out of ideas. Unless...no...I couldn't do that...Only the super cool ultra weird guys who won't get a job when they're older do that!

What I was thinking was bunking. But, that's wrong. Besides, what would Jack think?

_Who cares what Jack thinks? Besides, school ends in two weeks! You can afford to miss ten days!_

Well, year ten is the start of GCSE's! Next year is year eleven! REAL GCSE's!

_You're not doing them in the last weeks of term!_

OKAY! Okay! Fine! You win! I'll bunk! But only for these two weeks!

And that's exactly what I did. I bunked.

**OOoh, Elsa's turning badbut!**

**No, not really! She just wants to avoid those bullies! But omd, if my sister asked me if i was pregnant, i don't know if she'd still be here!**

**So anyway, I didn't say this at the beginning but i found out a lot of you really like 'Let it go' so:**

**PQOTD: What's your favourite line in let it go?**

**mine is - It's time to see what I can do! To test the limits and break through!**

**Because, that's what i wanna do with my life! Break the limits of whats possible! (woah, deep question eh soph? Ha!)**

**Also, like i said at the start, i based the library scene on a video called 'Studio c- ann'**

**It's really funny! You should go check it out! And the people who made it are really funny too! The channels called byutv and they always do little skits! Theyre so funny! (I recommend watch 'age gap' its about a guy at college who's roommate is a very mature baby! Its so funny! XD)**

**anyway, see you next time :)**

**xx -SEH**


	13. Mad Jack And Anna And Everyone

**Hello my beautiful readers! (You are ALL beauties in my eyes! Not that I can see you but I can sense it! I've gone mad...)**

**Once again, it's late at night and IM GOING NUTS! omd...i need a minute to calm down!**

**i probably wont finish this chapter until the 14th but yeah...**

**i got some GREAT reviews on my last chapter! thanks! but a FEW of you thought it was the teacher reading out that slip of paper! as i said, it was the form rep (representative.) that is a student who represents that form maybe with another student and takes in peoples opinions on how to make school better and they help organise people to do inter form competitions (competitions between forms)**

**If you're American I'm not sure if you call it form. i think you call it homeroom? possibly? correct me if I'm wrong!**

**omd, i just saw this Christmas advert for sky! it was with this family going through loads of movies and i now know that the voice of sky is DUMBLEDORE! I LITERALLY WATCHED IT WAS LIKE "DUMBLEDORE!"**

**anyway, i don't want to rant on and on about whacky stuff so see ya later!**

Okay, I didn't quite bunk the whole two weeks left. I didn't want to seem like I was never coming back. Just that I was really sick for a week or something. No one cared about me enough to ask where I'd been anyway.

For the first day of not going to school (Monday, two weeks before the summer holidays), I walked out of my house. Anna walked way ahead with her friend Rapunzel (she has REALLY long hair by the way), and when they were far enough away, I turned into an alleyway on the left.

I didn't do this to be a rebel, in case you were wondering...I was just SICK of all those flashes twenty four seven. Having to have my head bowed down wherever I went. Enn trailing after Jack whenever she saw him. I admit, I was jealous! And I especially didn't like what I was doing to Jack! He was now also a victim of Hans and his fellow brutes! Jafar, for one! That git who wrote that speech about me!

It wasn't fair on Jack! There's no way he was getting class clown this year! Or ever!

I made my way over to park near my house. I recognised it as the one from the video of Jack and Hans beating the crap out of each other.

I ended up sitting on the swing, reading a bunch of books all day. I read the whole of 'Pride and Prejudice' (love Mr Darcy!) and started 'Dante's inferno' but it was so weird (about a dude going through hell) so I skipped onto 'The Fault in Our Stars.' I really like it but it's a bit too real and I don't like the ending. That's the problem with me. I hate endings. They never go the way I want them too!

Take the Inkheart series for example. MEGGIE IS SUPPOSED TO BE WITH FARID NOT DORIA THE FRIKIN EXPLORIA! (Sorry. I take books way too seriously!)

But anyway, that's pretty much all I did all day apart from eating my packed lunch.

The next day was pretty much the same. And the next. And the next. At home Anna never brought it up because she never realised I wasn't there (At least I think.) The only funny thing was, she had been treating me coldly all week. Mum and Dad too. Maybe even Jack! I hadn't heard from him. Like, at all. No phone call, no email, no text, no coming over at the most random times! Nothing. For a week. Or, at least, five days!

I decided to go to school on Friday and make sure he was okay. Besides, I might as well have. They revealed the winner of the photography competition that day.

"Hi!" I said to Jack when I met him at our lockers. A muscle in his jaw twitched when he heard me and he slammed his locker shut.

"Where have you been?" He asked angrily. People were still flashing at us but I didn't care.

"Can we talk?" I asked back, "Alone?"

"Well, it seems our lives have been pretty much open for the school to see! What's one conversation? Now, where. have. you. been?"

"I've been sick!" I lied.

"No you haven't!" He snapped, "Anna told me! You've been bunking!"

"What? That's crazy! I've been sick!"

"If you keep being sick like this people are gonna think you've got something to hide!"

"Oh, that hasn't happened already has it?"

"Elsa! I lied to you to protect and defend you!" He said, "You've been lying to me for a while for your own purpose! Anna knows you've been skipping school! Every morning her and her friend Rapunzel walk ahead and you turn left to go into the park!"

"Why didn't she tell me she knew?"

"The same reason I haven't been talking to you all week! I'm done!"

"What?"

"You skip school and you only come in today?"

"I haven't heard from you for a week!"

"I haven't heard from YOU in a week! But you pick the only day worth coming in to see me! The day where the prize is given!"

"Jack I've had enough of school! All this bullying! I don't WANT to come!"

"And you waited for a week to tell me? We haven't not spoken for this long since you went on holiday to South Africa! And even then, you told me you wouldn't be able to talk to me!"

"Jack, look-"

"No, you look! While you've been in the park, soaking up your own awesomeness and all that, Anna, Rapunzel and I have been left to endure all the things YOU left behind! Rapunzel has nothing to do with you! This shouldn't be happening to her let alone me and Anna!"

"I'm sorry!"

"No. I'm sorry. For wasting SO much of your life with mine! I didn't realize you didn't care enough about me to at least tell me you were skipping school! I could've skipped with you, you know!"

"Okay, the Jack I know doesn't skip school!"

"And neither does the Elsa I know! Hans must've done something to you..."

He started walking but I held him back, "Jack wait!"

"No! Like I said. I'm done!"

Then he just walked away.

I'd never felt so empty before. Had I really been that heartless?

Why didn't they tell me they had a problem?

_They said already! They're done with you!_

There's still a chance!

_No. You're on your own now! I'm out too!_

Great. Now even the voice in my head didn't want to talk to me!

* * *

><p>At break time I watched Jack meet with Anna and Rapunzel. They greeted each other with sad smiles then endured all the names people called them and all the bullying going on. I don't understand bullies. What is their problem?<p>

Just because their lives suck doesn't mean they have to make others suck as well!

I'd seen enough of it so I went to library. Enn wouldn't flirt with a girl...would she?

"Hello!" She winked when she saw me walk into the sofa area.

"Hi..." I mumbled back. Maybe ignoring would be the right way to go.

I sat on the sofa and Enn immediately came over to me.

"Hello!" She said again. I ignored her.

"So...Are you one-" She pulled a book off the table, "-'To Kill a Mocking Bird'?"

"No...?"

"Do you like to 'Shout at the devil'? Or are you more of a 'Private Peaceful' person?"

"Goodbye Enn!"

"Ann!"

With that, I left. Would nothing in my life go right?

**Finishing it there for today! Hope you liked it! Or at least, agreed with jack! You all seem to take Elsa's side!**

**Oh well. It's now the 14th! Ha! I knew I'd finish today!**

**PQOTD: What's you're favourite TV programme?**

**I LOVE 'The Flash' It's a new series that's only had about three episodes at the moment! ITS AMAZING! plus, the guy who plays barry (the main character (the flash)) is SO hot! Like, if you could cook bacon depending on how hot a guy is...he would burn it!**

**Also, the dr guy (the guy in a wheelchair) is well good looking!**

**anyway, before i creep you out with my obsession with not just fandoms but REAL human beings, goodbye! (or see you next time)**

**xx -SEH**


	14. Parental Troubles

**hey guys! How are you today? (That doesn't count as a PQOTD but u have to answer it anyway!)**

**guess what...ITS NEARLY CHRISTMAS! i already have a Christmas jumper and tomorrow (it'll be Thursday, ill probably update that day as well (its Wednesday as im writing right now)) so yeah, tomorrow im gonna be making ginger bread men at an after school club! we'll be making Christmas treats every Thursday until the 18th of December! EEK!**

**so...yeah. also, someone asked if im finished with this story i think coz of what i said last time about finishing on the 14th. my answer to that is no, im not. i meant that i would finish writing that chapter on the 14th coz it was the 13th when i started writing it! :D**

**anyway...to elsa's many woes! **

At lunch, I didn't eat. I couldn't. I sat alone at a small table in the cafeteria, looking over at Jack every now and then. He smiled sometimes but it didn't reach his ears the way it did when I was with them. 'What have I done?' I thought. About halfway into lunch, a bell went, signalling that we should all go to the main hall. Competition prize time.

When I got there, it was almost full. They had printed out all five entries of each person and put them on a canvas. There were only seven up there which could either mean they'd already started judging or only seven people entered. My money's on the former.

"So, who's ready to know who won this years annual photography competition!?" Yelled the head of art department, Miss Porter. The crowd just sat here, not really caring. "Well, the judges have already started and have narrowed it down to these seven! Now, we have two more experienced judges to take the final pick. May I welcome Miss Nani Pelekai and a man who just goes by the name of Art!"

Once again, no reaction.

Nani was a very strong looking Hawaiian girl who looked beautiful and Art..well...he had big purple hair and a fluffy purple jacket too!

They started looking at the photos and I suddenly noticed mine were up there. The trees, the ladybird, the sun thing, the moon thing and the sunrise!

As Art looked around he started poking them.

"Oh no Art," Miss Porter fussed, "You don't want to touch them!"

"Yep! I wanna touch them!" He said back. This guy was hilarious.

Nani gave him a sceptical look but then settled infront of ...MINE!

Art then moved himself towards Nani infront of mine aswell!

"Looks like we have a winner!" Miss Porter yelled, looking at the name, "Elsa Delle!"

The crowd suddenly began whispering. 'I'm such an idiot' I thought. I completely forgot.

As I walked up to claim my prize (an awesome professional camera), I kept my head down and my hands in my coat pockets. No one was booing but no one was cheering. Just whispering.

As I walked back (after claiming my camera) someone started clapping. This just made me shrink away more and wish I didn't exist.

Another pair of hands started clapping, and another. I looked up to see who it was and, to my surprise, it was Jack, Anna and the girl called Rapunzel. Why were they clapping for me? Jack just told me he's done!

What?

* * *

><p>During afternoon form, Jack ignored me. Ish.<p>

He looked like he was restraining himself from doing something.

* * *

><p>After school, I walked home alone. Some people on the other side of the street starting throwing things at me so I had to take the long way home through the woods. The upside was I got to test out my new camera on the squirrels and magpies.<p>

When I got home, my "happiness" was thrown off.

Mum, Dad, Jack, and Anna were all standing there. My family looked upset but also angry and Jack just looked uncomfortable.

"Elsa," My Dad said solemnly, "We understand you have been skipping school?"

"I might've..." I mumbled. What were they gonna do to me?

"Oh Elsa!" My mum suddenly ran up to me and started weeping on my shoulder. I awkwardly patted her back while my Dad stared at me.

"It's because of that Hans boy isn't it?" He said. A muscle in Jacks jaw twitched and his face hardened at the thought of Hans.

"As I thought." My Dad said. His expression softened a bit. Wasn't he going to ground me or something?

"We have come to a conclusion between the four of us that might help!" He carried on. I dropped my bag by the door as my Dad started staring at Jack expectantly. Oh no.

"Do I have to read off of this?" He asked, ashamed of reading something off a slip of paper.

"Yes. No ad lib." My Dad answered.

"Okay.._Elsa, __You're family and I think that it isn't fair to force you to go to school what with all those bullies there- _it's just this sounds a little strange-"

"Keep going!"

Anna then started talking, "_We have come to a conclusion that we will let you stay home away from a "social" life._"

My Mum dried her tears and said, "_You won't have to endure everything that goes on at school, however, you will be missing out on many trials that make a human being who they are._"

Then Jack: "_You don't have to choose this option though. You could go to school and face your problems with a solid face and good grades..._You know-"

"We talked about this," My Dad cut in.

"K..._You can face your trials the way any other teenager would going through this. _But, other teenagers-"

"Jack," My Dad gave him the 'look.'

"Right, stick to the script; _What do you choose?_"

"Are you serious?" I asked, my heart lifting enormously.

"Unfortunately.." He mumbled, "She's not going to pick the right one-"

"I know my daughter!"

"I do as well-"

"So? Elsa? What'll it be?"

"I'm staying home!" I yelled, running upstairs.

"I told you!" Jack yelled.

"Bu...wha...bu..." My Dad was flabbergasted.

"Love you Dad!" I yelled again. Poor guy, thinking I'd make the 'right' choice. Other teenagers do NOT go through what I was dealing with!

"No! You come back down here right now missy!" My Dad yelled up.

Oh dear...I walked down the steps and stopped halfway because of my dad's face.

"YOU NEED TO FACE YOUR TRIALS LIKE AN ADULT! NEXT YEAR IS GCSE YEAR! YOU CAN'T JUST MISS THOSE! YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO MAKE THE _RIGHT_ CHOICE!"

"Geez. Sorry Dad!" I said, "Maybe next time you shouldn't give me a choice so perfectly easy!"

"NO! YOU ARE NOT STAYING AT HOME! I WON'T HAVE IT!"

"A deal's a deal!" I yelled back, tears forming in my eyes. I'd never had a fight with my dad before, "You should've just forced me into going to school!"

"THAT'S EXACTLY WHAT WE'RE GOING TO DO!"

"Well, in case you didn't notice Dad, you gave me a choice. Now I've chosen. You can NOT take it back because you feel I've made the wrong choice!"

I then ran upstairs to my room and slammed the door, bursting into tears at the thought of what I'd just done.

Did I make the right choice?

**Oh my goodness! This chapter took ages to write! It doesn't help that i didn't write anything yesterday!**

**Soo...i don't know if i like this chapter or not. i wanted jack to clp for elsa and be the only one and then have him forgive her but i also want him to feel mad and upset and elsa guilty! UGH!**

**Then at home...that was hard! but this is where it's gonna get...skippy? i don't know how to describe it!**

**anyway, PQOTD: How many brothers and sisters do u have?**

**I have four brothers and two sisters (no joke) It's tough with money and stuff but we manage!**

**SEE YA NEXT TIME! (oh, ps, im SO sorry for the long wait!)**

**xx -SEH**


	15. Outbursts of Emotions

**hey guys...omd, i feel AWFUL! i haven't updated in almost a week im so sorry! i have honestly been SO busy with 4 pieces of hw a day and trying to catch up on im a celebrity and strictly come dancing awesomeness and trying to watch the flash and the big bang theory! i haven't had much time to do stuff! I sound so selfish but that's just how it is and I'm so sorry!**

**I'm pretty sure u guys just wanna read this right now so here it is! See ya in a sec!**

For the next few days if my life, I would've rather been at school than at home! Unfortunately, one, it was the weekend and two, I'm sticking to my word. My dad did not deserve that satisfaction after what he did.

But now he was being really cold towards me and spiteful towards the rest of the family.

"DINNER TIME!" my mum called on Saturday evening. It was still bright and sunny and the glow of the sun lingered idly in the kitchen. Unfortunately, I couldn't feel the warmth because the day before, my father had had a huge fit at me and I may have returned it.

I was the first to the table and as soon as I sat down, Anna came in. The smell of roast potatoes wafted to my nose but I couldn't enjoy it because both Anna and my mum seemed on edge.

I felt nervous as I heard my dad plonk angrily down the stairs.

We ate dinner in a stoney silence. Like a bomb would explode at any minute. I would've preferred that to sitting awkwardly at the dinner table.

"Els, pass the gravy please!" My mum asked quietly.

Poor women. She really outdid herself with this cooking, trying to make our family happy again. It had only been a day and already she'd had enough.

I passed the gravy to her silently but as it reached her fingers, I thought she grabbed it so I let it go.

The jug hit the table, heavily cracking the plate full of vegetables and exploding all over the surrounding food.

"Now look what you've done!" My dad yelled, "Be more careful!"

He stroppily got up, clanging plates in the process, and waltzed out the door towards the study where he never stopped working!

What he needed was a therapist.

"I'm sorry mum!" I said quietly, fighting back tears. She looked at me with sad eyes.

"Its okay. Just...stay away from daddy for a while."

"He was really mad wasn't he?" Anna clapped.

"Anna!" Mum scolded.

"What? He was! I'm just trying to defuse the tension!"

I laughed at the harry potter quote and even saw my mum fight back a smile.

"Okay." She said , "He didn't have to react like that but he's just under a lot of pressure right now."

"And...?" Anna asked sneakily.

"And, he wasn't very happy that Jack knew you so well and he didn't..."

"That has absolutely nothing to do with what we were talking about!" I burst.

"I know but he likes being able to read people! You know that!"

"Indeed." I mumbled.

* * *

><p>On Sunday, the silence in the house was too much for me so I went out for a walk in the bitter cold. English weather. And in summer!?<p>

I took my new camera and went up to a park different to the one I bunked at. This one was in the other direction and much further away from my house. It was much nicer too. Less graffiti and broken swings and more plastic flowers and slides and cute kiddy stuff.

When I arrived, no one was there except a boy on the swing, his back turned towards me and his blue hood on. I went over and sat on the swing next to him

I didn't look at him but his presence felt familiar. Stupid me.

It was Jack.

He looked up at me with his large blue eyes, looking interested.

"How you holding up?" He asked, pulling down his hood, revealing his forever unbrushed silver hair.

"Great." I replied sarcastically, "I hardly leave my room, Dad explodes at the tiniest thing, Anna barely speaks to me, I haven't seen you since Friday! Life couldn't get better!"

"Look...Els," His head started tilting in nervousness, "When I said I was done...I-.."

"It's okay." I said, bending over to look into his eyes, smiling. He started chuckling at me after that.

"Why are you smiling?" He asked.

"Why not? I mean...sure my life sucks...but I've got you!"

"Indeed. You have."

We sat in a comfortable silence after that. Well, for a while. Swinging on the swings slightly.

"What are you thinking?" I asked him.

"I don't think you'd really want to know.." He replied sheepishly.

"Oh, don't I?" I teased, nudging him with my elbow. He started blushing which set me off laughing.

"C'mon!" I groaned, "You can tell me!"

"No, I really don't think I should!"

He stood up, starting to leave, when I grabbed his arm to stop him.

"Jack." I said calmly, "I'm your bff. You tell me everything!"

He waved his hands in the air at this and said, "You wouldn't want me to bore you with it!"

"Sure I do! C'mon! What are friends for?"

"Perhaps some other time!"

Then he walked away.

What was that all about?

**Once again, im SOOOOOOO sorry for taking forever to update! if it weren't for that, i would've made this a bit longer! im so sorry!**

**i might not update again for a while but ill do my best! the Christmas holidays are in a few weeks so thatll be a nice break filled with plenty of writing time! **

**anyway...i want to know thiss for some reason. What do you think jack was thinking? i KNOW what he was thinking but U can be as imaginative as u like to try and guess!**

**2NDPQOTD: What is your favourite thing to do to prepare for Christmas?**

**CHRISTMASSSSSS! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH! **

**also, i 4got to say at the beginning, 100 REVIEWS! WOOHOO! MILESTONE MOMENTUM!**

**bye!**

**xx -SEH**


	16. The Actual Newspaper

**Hey guys! How've you been? Are you good? *tries to remain calm***

**IM SO SORRY! IT'S ALMOST BEEN A MONTH SINCE I LAST UPDATED! IM A DESPICABLE HUMAN BEING! IM SORRY! I started writing a Christmas story three weeks ago which is going great and its only four chapters long (last chapter gets put up next week) and i really love it and i think you will too so go check it out! but yeah, that sort of took up some of my writing time coz i have specific days for it! also, i needed to update my other story which had a very confusing issue which is now sorted ish but now ITS THE CHRISTMAS HOLIDAYS! i cant promise that i will update more often but I'll try my best!**

**anyway, I'm sure you want to carry on with the story after almost a month so here it is!**

On Monday, I was sat outside in the front garden, soaking up the sun and just being peaceful. Usually the street would be packed with hooligans on skateboards and exchanging weed but they were all at school.

Every now and then, someone would walk by with a newspaper or something in their hands. They all seemed to give me dirty looks which was odd. Grown ups always loved me!

Maybe they just didn't approve of me in my pyjamas outside.

Later that day, I was sat up in my room, pondering over the dream I had a few weeks ago. The one where we were all older and Jack was banging on the door. All my other dreams like this had come true. Would this one?

"ELSAAA!?" I suddenly heard Anna call.

"WHAAAAT!?" I yelled back to her.

"YOU UHH...MIGHT WANNA TAKE A LOOK AT THIS!"

I ran downstairs to the living room where Anna's voice had come from.

She was sitting on the sofa with a newspaper in her hand, looking worried.

"Has there been a murder next door or something?" I asked.

"Look for yourself..."

On the front page was a picture of me smiling. Why was I on the front page?

Luckily it wasn't a murder next door but what the headline said was '_**Juvenile Bully Elsa Leaves The Heron Academy Due To Her Victims Rising Against Her**_'

"What the hell?!" I yelled.

"Elsa language!" My mum scolded as she passed the room.

"What the freakin hell?!"

_**After many years of torturing her fellow class mates with her camera and suspected boyfriend Jack, Elsa Delle has left The Heron Academy. We have talked to the students and they all said that they had had enough of her behaviour and finally did something about it. They say she was always taking photos to humiliate them and put them on a Pinterest page called 'Stupid Students'. These poor school kids raised a campaign for anti-bullying awareness week to see if they could change the heart of this horrible girl but in vain. She left the school because everyone used her own medicine against her. One student in particular was affected by this excuse of a human being. Hans-**_

"OH MY FREAKING DAYS!" I yelled. This was all Hans' fault!

"Anna," I yelled again, "Get up that pinterest page!"

"What? No!"

"Get it up! I want to see what I supposedly have said about them!"

"Elsa, it's just going to upset you!"

"Just do it!"

"Okay okay! Calm down...!"

"No! I will not calm down! THIS PROBLEM ISN'T JUST IN SCHOOL ANYMORE! NOW THE WHOLE FREAKIN WORLD IS GOING TO THINK I'M A BULLY WHEN IT'S HANS! AND-"

Suddenly I burst into tears, curling up into a ball on the sofa.

"Elsa..." Anna said quietly, "We can just go to the police about this!"

"No we can't Anna! Hans' dad is a lawyer!"

"Okay..well, I've got nothing...Do you want me to get Jack?"

"Jack is the LAST person I want to see right now!" I lied. I wanted him to come over badly. I wanted him to cuddle me and whisper that everything was gonna be alright.

Then I stormed off to my room. I was never leaving it.

* * *

><p>For the rest of the week, I stayed in my bedroom. I never left unless to go to the bathroom, I never ate unless I was literally forced, I never spoke to anyone and worse of all, I never did anything. Being sad was the most boring thing in the world but that was all I knew how to be.<p>

I couldn't go out in public ever again and I didn't want to put Anna at risk by being seen with her! Or Jack for that matter. I missed him though. He hadn't spoken to me since that Sunday on the swings. That one moment in time held dozens of questions to be revealed.

What was he thinking? Why couldn't he tell me? Why did his own thoughts make him leave me? When were we going to kiss again? Were we ever going to kiss again? Why hadn't he visited me yet?

All these questions about Jack just made me even more upset. I missed him and I realized that never in my life had I known so little about him. About how he was feeling. Or what he was thinking. He had never rejected that kind of question before!

"Elsa?" I heard a manly voice say. I was too upset to listen to who it was though.

"Elsa? Will you let me in?"

Jack!

"Go away!" I mumbled into my pillow.

"C'mon! School's over! No one gives a crap about you anymore!"

"No one?" I asked upset. Even him?

"Well, I do. And Anna and Rapunzel."

"I'm staying in here!" I mumbled again.

"Well then I'll stay out here."

From what I could hear, he'd started whistling.

I moved closer to the door, not to open it but to listen.

"Why are you staying?" I asked, "The whole world is against me! Why would you risk that happening to you?"

"What are friends for?"

"I didn't think you were my friend anymore..."

"Okay well, the google definition of the word friend is-"

"You looked it up?" I smirked behind the door.

"Maybe.."

"Dork.."

"Okay well, it's:

a person with whom one has a bond of mutual affection, typically one exclusive of sexual or family relations. That's exactly the way I feel about you so we're friends and friends need to be there for each other!"

Had he completely forgotten that about a month ago he had kissed me?!

"Thanks!" I mumbled, sitting down next to the door. It hurt to know that he didn't feel the same way about me that I did him but that was just life.

Throughout that conversation, I never said much more than a couple words. I just listened to him talking. I liked the sound of his voice. We may have only been fifteen but his voice was deep and sweet.

When it was time for him to leave, I slipped a piece of paper under the door saying _'Come again tomorrow?'_

_'Sure thing.'_ He replied.

**Did I make up for the month? probably not. but i did my best to make this fitting to the plot line!**

**also, if you're thinking that Elsa's being a bit too lovesick or something, remember, she's fifteen with millions of hormones buzzing through her. (she stull needs to mature a bit too!)**

**PQOTD: Did you miss me (not totally kidding)**

**THE ACTUAL PQOTD: Who's your favourite male actor?**

**I LOVE Wallace Shawn! I've seen so many of his movies and he's just so adorable! He actually reminds me of my little brother ben a little bit!**

**I also LOVE Grant Gustin who's in the flash! he's amazing! also, Tom Cavanagh who is also in he flash! he looks AMAZING with glasses!**

**However, my overall favourite has to be ROBERT DOWNEY JR! AND CHRIS EVANS! AND CHRIS HEMSWORTH! BASICALLY, ALL THE AVENGERS! BUT MOSTLY RDJR!**

**i should stop rambling on about this. **

**see ya soon hopefully! MERRY CHRISTMAS! EAT ALL THE CHOCOLATE YOU CAN! (unless youre allergic1 don't do that to yourself!) BYE!**

**xx -SEH**


	17. Jack's Razor

**BEFORE YOU FREAK OUT ABOUT THE TITLE BEING JACK'S RAZOR, IT HAS NOTHING TO DO WITH CUTTING OR SELF HARM!**

Every time Jack visited me, we always spoke using the paper system. Well, I did. I didn't want to bore him with my voice so I used the paper instead and let him talk. I loved his voice. So sweet and deep and caring.

It was nice to know someone cared.

Anna was holding a bit of a grudge against me. She missed me as I missed her but had become bitter about my living status. She said if she couldn't see my face, she didn't want to talk to me.

My Dad was the same. Almost. I don't really know how he felt. He never spoke a word to me outside my door as Jack and Mum did and whenever they went on family trips, he would always make such a big deal about it and yell up the stairs, trying to make me jealous that I wasn't coming. I'd have rather stayed in my room, though, than go on a trip with him.

My Mum was a lot more understanding seeing as one, she's my mum and two, she felt bad for me about the paper. You could say I had her pity within my grasp.

She would come in my room a lot instead of politely waiting outside, tidy up a bit, ask me questions and just be a nice mother.

One time when she came in, she was particularly frustrated. It was the third week of school, AFTER school and I was moping around on my bed, as usual when I heard shouting downstairs. I couldn't hear what they were saying but I knew it was between my Mum and my Dad.

Minutes later, my mum stormed into my room and started angrily picking up my socks on the floor.

"You know Elsa, your Father is very angry with you at the moment!" She said.

"What else is new?" I mumbled.

"Okay, that's it. I've had enough of this attitude." She said suddenly, "If you're going to stay in your room all day the least you could do is be productive! I don't want this messing with your future! I thought you wanted to work high up in the movie industry!"

"I _did_." I said grumbly, "I'm not so sure now."

"Elsa. If you're going to get a job when you're older, you NEED some form of education!"

"How exactly?" I asked.

"This year is GCSE year so it'll be tough, but I'm sure we could get you doing some online course work and when the time comes for GCSEs then you can go with all those home schooled children to do it."

"That sounds...okay I guess.."

Looks like my future wasn't _completely_ crapped on.

So I did exactly what my Mum told me to. Online course work. It was tough but I managed. I can only imagine how hard it was for Jack.

For my options I chose to do: music, drama and graphic design, as well as all the compulsories.

It went quite well and I passed them all. Then, soon, I was in year eleven. I turned sixteen that year but no matter how much I wanted to, I didn't leave my room. My dad stayed the same, grudging on me all the time, ignoring my bedroom, Anna kept her distance from my room but other than that she was the happy-go-lucky Anna and Mum still barged in my room with no warning at all. Me and Jack kept on with the paper system and one day he came to me saying:

"Guess what?"

_What?_

"I've started shaving!"

_WHAT?! YOU'RE SHAVING AND I DON'T GET TO SEE?!_

"Why don't you come out so you can see my marvellously clean shaven face?"

I didn't reply to that.

"Els?" he asked, "Are you going to answer?"

I wanted to see his face really badly. I wanted to see what shaving had done to him and how old he looked. See if he still looked as handsome as he used to or if puberty didn't go too well for him.

"You know what?" He said, "I'll send you a picture!"

Then the next day, he slid a picture of himself under the door. He was about a foot or more taller than he used to be and somehow he had grown muscles on his arms (he also had abs! Jack had abs!) but, other than that, he looked like Jack. Only not as baby faced.

"I look good right?" He joked, "I can practically feel you swooning from the opposite side of the door!"

_Is that what all the girls do at school? Or do they still think you're gay?_

"I'll consider that a compliment." He answered back. Then he left.

The next two years were sixth form years and no matter what I went through in the years leading up to this, the day after my eighteenth birthday will always be classed as the worst day of my life.

**Hello everyone! I didn't really write anything in the A/N above coz I wanted to write so badly! **

**Sorry it's up late but it was Christmas and i had another story and I'm unhealthily over obsessed with the avengers so I didn't really feel the motivation but just while I was halfway through this chap, I got a pm asking to put this story on a community called 'Elsa ate my homework'! And im so excited and honoured that I've been asked that it motivated me to finish this chapter and carry on!**

**PQOTD: Do you know the muffin man?**

**That is seriously the PQOTD so answer it! (I know the muffin man. Ehehe)**

**Sorry this chapter is so short! I didn't want to skip too much of her life in one chapter especially seeing as this next part is kind of crucial and not just a flyby like the rest of this chapter!**

**See ya next time!**

**xx -SEH**


	18. Leaving the Bedroom

**hello! two chapters in one day eh? aren't you guys lucky! (::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)**

It was in the middle of January, the day after my birthday, when it happened. The worst thing that happened in my life.

Mum came to me inside my room in the morning and said:

"Elsa, you're eighteen now so I'm sure you'll manage okay without us. I'm taking your father on a vacation. Only for three days so don't worry! He just needs to get away from home and work and relax a bit!"

"That sounds like a good idea!" I said.

"This may require you to come out of your room because if Anna needs help with anything, you'll be the only one here."

"Umm...okay..." I answered. This was pretty big news seeing as the only time I'd left my room in the past three years was to go and do my GCSEs and soon I'd be doing my A levels.

"We're leaving in an hour! I've bought lots of food for you to cook just in case you eat it all in one day and left a thousand pounds in case of an emergency-"

"Mum!" I interrupted, "I'm sure we'll be fine!"

"Okay, well, Jack's parent's numbers are on speed dial downstairs in case you need them! Goodbye sweetie! Be good!"

"I will Mum! Bye!"

When she left, I heard Anna go and hug her saying "See you in a couple days!"

Then they were off.

For the next few hours, I sat in my room wandering if I should go out of my room or not. I was just mustering up the courage to open the door when Anna came up from downstairs and threw herself into my arms, not bothering to ask to come in.

"Anna! What's wrong!?" I asked when I noticed she was crying.

"It's mum and dad!" She sniffed violently, "They're- they're..."

"What happened?!" I almost yelled.

"They were on the aeroplane to San Diego when it got caught in an unexpected hurricane and...and.."

She burst into fits of tears and that's when I knew my parents weren't coming back.

My insides started tearing up as I took in the fact that my parents were dead. They couldn't be. I just saw Mum three hours ago.

I needed time to process this information so I said, "Anna, you need to get out of my room."

I started gently pushing her, not trying to be rude or anything.

"What? Elsa! What?"

"I- I need time to think! Please leave!"

"Elsa our parents are dead! I need you!" She was still crying when she said this.

"Anna please!"

"Okay fine!"

Then she slammed the door and I heard her run downstairs crying.

I waited by my door, hunched up in a ball, crying, waiting for nothing.

* * *

><p>The next day I did the same, and the next. Then the day after was strangely familiar.<p>

Jack had ditched his Tesco shift to come over and console Anna whilst I stayed up in my room. They had tried to get me to come out a couple times but I was as stubborn as a peacock.

_I was sitting by my bedroom door, holding my knees to my chest and crying into them. Jack was thumping on the door. _

_"Elsa! Please just open the door!"_

_I continued crying into my knees._

_"Open it right now!"_

_Once again, silence from me. Then I lifted my head, fear in my eyes._

_Anna then came round the corner shouting, "ELSA! THIS ISN'T FAIR! WHAT DID WE DO TO YOU?! YOU SHUT US OUT LIKE WE'RE NOTHING! OPEN THE DAMNED DOOR!" _

This time I didn't wake up from the nightmare. Mostly because it wasn't a nightmare at all. This was reality. I didn't want to open the door with Anna being angry and Jack being Jack but I also did. I wanted to see their faces, see how they were coping. I wanted Jack to hold me and Anna to love me like she used to. So, I finally gave in and went out.

They were down in the living room discussing what would happen to Anna with Jack's parents. I was eighteen, therefore an adult, so court didn't want to worry about me.

I went down to the lounge, to see whether they would be happy to see me or shove me out and when I arrived, they were...well, very surprised. Jack saw me and immediately ran out, almost knocking me over as he hugged me. I then started crying.

"I've missed you!" I cried, breathing in his frosty smell as he held me and kissed my hair.

"I've missed you too!" He said back, squeezing my body tightly. Then I noticed his parents shut the door, giving us some time together.

"What made you come out?" He asked, shaking as if seeing a ghost.

"I needed to get my act together," I said as I let go of him, brushing myself off. He looked a lot different to the photo he slid under the door two years ago. You could certainly tell that he shaved now and he was certainly quite tall but he was still Jack and I loved him that way.

"Happy late birthday by the way!" Jack handed me a small package out of his back pocket. It was small and wrapped very poorly but when I opened it, I saw that it was a beautiful locket with a picture of him, Anna and me on one side and my parents and his parents as teenagers on the other.

Way to get the waterworks flowing again.

"Thanks Jack!" I cried as he embraced me once more. I missed this so much.

"Don't mention it.." He said back. Was it me or was he crying too?

"Elsa!" Anna suddenly ran in, disturbing our _moment_.

"Anna!" I let go of Jack hastily, "What's going to happen to you?"

"It's okay!" She said back, "I'll be staying here with you and the government will pay you to take care of me until you finish school!"

"That's great!" I said.

"I'm sorry we couldn't do more to help!" Jack's parents then came in, "But we managed to stop you from being split up!"

"Thank you!" I then gave Mr and Mrs Frost each a hug.

Hopefully things would be okay from here on.

**I got so emotional with those bits with jack! :') I reread the whole story after I wrote the last chapter and so I was practically crying when I wrote him hugging her! :')**

**Did you enjoy it? is it too soppy? not soppy enough? do i need to get the love hurried on? well, i can't really coz i have plans for them! **

**this story is probably gonna feel a bit strange from here because she's finishing school soon. **

**but oh well! all is well! and shall always be well! ish!**

**bye! see you next time!**

**xx - SEH **


	19. Heat Blisters

**HIIIIIIIIIII! I'M REALLY EXCITED TO GET WRITING TODAY! ¦D SEE YOU ALL AFTERWARDS! ALSO HAPPY NEW YEAR!**

Jack and Anna went back to school on Monday, leaving me to do my course work at home. When I was done, I laid down on the sofa in the lounge, leaning on my elbows, admiring the locket Jack gave me. It was a greyish silver colour in the shape of a heart and the outside of it had lots of swirly bumpy patterns on that reminded me of a fairytale.

"Hey!" Jack suddenly said with his head through the door, giving me a heart attack.

"Jack!" I gasped, "Why aren't you at school?"

"You sound like my Mother!" He laughed, walking in.

"This is serious!" I hissed back.

"Hey relax!" He said, "I've got two free periods for the rest of the day!"

"Oh..." I blushed, staring down at the locket in my hands.

"Hey, have you still not worn that yet?" He asked.

"Ummm...no..." I mumbled, guiltily.

"Come here!" He pulled me up off the sofa and took the necklace, fumbling with the clasp, "Turn around!"

He fastened the locket round my neck as I pulled my hair to one side.

"It really is beautiful!" I said, looking down at it.

"Just like you!" He said seriously. My breathing suddenly quickened as I turned around to face him. He was staring at me intensely with a smile plastered on his face.

"I'm just stating a fact!" He breathed, unable to take his eyes off of me. Our faces lingered closer together for a moment. My heart was beating frantically. Then he finally said, "Ummm...We should go and...make some lunch!"

"Yeah!" I agreed, a little flustered.

Making lunch was great fun. We decided to do little mini pizzas and when we were done, we were left with two adorable looking pizzas, but also flour stuck in our ears and all over our faces and clothes.

"I hope you know," He said, "This is all your fault!"

"My fault?!" I feigned offence, "How is this my fault?"

"I don't know! It just is!"

"Great evidence!" I laughed.

"Thanks for the compliment!" He said back, smiling at me.

"Come on!" I grabbed his hand, sending tingles up my spine, "Let's get cleaned up!"

I lead him upstairs towards the bathroom.

"Gonna shower together, are we?" He asked cheekily.

"No stupid!" I said, pushing him into the tub and grabbing the shower head.

"Oh no!" He said as I turned the water on, showering him with icy cold water, "OH MY GOSH THAT'S FREEZING!"

"COUNT YOUR BLESSINGS!" I yelled over the sound of the water, "IT COULD BE SCOLDING HOT!"

"I'LL TAKE THAT INTO CONSIDERATION!"

When we got all the flour off of him, I stopped the water and he just stood there in the tub, dripping.

"Well this is great..." He said, "I'm gonna go home a popsicle!"

"Oops..." I laughed, "I'll get some of Dad's old clothes! They'll probably fit."

"Yeah!" He agreed, "You do that! I'll just...wait here.."

As I walked away, I noticed him shiver.

"Baby.." I muttered in sarcasm.

When I opened the door to my parents bedroom, the smell of cinnamon hit me like a truck, along with a hint of nostalgia. Anna and I decided to leave the room as it was and keep Mum and Dad's stuff in there. The carpet was a honey colour as were the walls surrounding me.

I made my way to the drawers, tears pricking my eyes as I remembered the good times I had with my parents. All those times Mum would come in my room and tidy up for me, my dad swinging me in the park at the same time as Anna.

My parents had a drawer at the bottom where they kept clothes that didn't fit. They were collecting them so that soon they could give a butt load away to this charity shop down the road.

Some of my Dad's teenage clothes were in it so, out of them, I chose some brown trousers and a grey baggy t-shirt. As for the underwear...well, I didn't feel capable of choosing that for him so I called him in.

"Jack!?"

"Yeah!?"

"You wanna choose some boxers?"

"Umm..yeah...I'll do that..."

He walked into the room, clothes still dripping, with his face as red as a beetroot.

"I'll just leave you to it!" I said as I gave him the other clothes then walked/ran out the door. Now it was time to work on me.

I just simply took a real shower instead of having to deal with wet clothes (also so Jack wouldn't freeze me to death. Selfish I know.) When I walked out of the bathroom, I was met by Jack with a freezing cold, yet dry, hug.

"Jack! You're skin is freezing! Let me go!" I squealed trying to wriggle out of his grasp.

"You selfish little brat!" He chuckled, "Leaving me to freeze and getting the nice shower to yourself!"

"I'm sorry! Okay? Now let me go!"

"As you wish!" He said, ever so slowly opening his arms.

"A bit faster if you don't mind!"

Then we went downstairs to eat the now cold mini pizzas.

As we ate, I couldn't take my eyes off of Jack in the out-dated yet good-looking clothes he was wearing.

"Admit it," He said, noticing my gaze, "I look hot!"

Now it was my turn to morph into a beetroot.

* * *

><p>Later when Anna got home, we watched a movie and then debated what to have for dinner. Jack decided for some reason that I was going to cook for him as well as just me and Anna.<p>

I won the debate saying I was only doing something quick like bacon which I suppose they couldn't say no to.

Jack and I were in the kitchen cooking as Anna got 'The Amazing Spiderman' ready.

"Does bacon need oil?" I asked.

"I'm pretty sure it doesn't because it makes a lot of grease itself!"

"Where'd you learn that?"

"One of Tiana's many cooking rants in form!"

"Oooohhhh..." I said. Tiana used to go on and on about cooking when I knew her.

We put the bacon on the pan and turned up the heat, waiting for it to get brown and crispy. Jack (or should I say Tiana) was right. Bacon makes a LOT of fatty liquid.

When it was almost done, a huge bubble of bacon oil stuff exploded onto my hand.

"OW! SHIT!" I yelled, running to the tap.

"Elsa, you don't swear!" He laughed.

"Tell that to that freakin' frying pan over there!" I yelled back. It stung like hell and the skin underneath was completely red. A heat blister.

"Okay...calm down feisty pants..." He came over to look at my hand and when he saw it, his smile turned to a scowl.

"Ouch." He said seriously, "ANNA?!"

"Uhhh...YEAH?!" She yelled back, obviously distracted by the socially awkward Andrew Garfield.

"DO YOU HAVE SOME VASELINE?!"

"YEAH..."

"GREAT! BRING IT HERE!"

"Vaseline?" I questioned.

"Yeah. Do you have any bandages?"

"Top cupboard on the left!"

"Great."

When Anna came in with the Vaseline, he applied a good amount of it onto the giant burns and then loosely wrapped a bandage round it.

"When did you become a first aid expert?" I asked, admiring his handy work.

"Since, about two or three years ago, when I decided I want to become a doctor!" He replied.

"Why didn't you ever tell me?" I asked, disappointed that he never shared this secret. Could this have been what he was thinking that day on the swings? Surely not. It's not like being a doctor is embarrassing or anything.

"Well...At the time," He answered, "It seemed like you wanted nothing to do with me so I just decided to keep it to myself."

"Oh..." I mumbled, "I'm sorry about that..."

"Nah it's okay." He said, looking down into my eyes with a sincere smile. Our noses were practically touching yet his face kept getting ever so slowly closer to mine. The heat between us could've blistered my whole body if I wasn't careful.

"Ahem.." Anna said out of nowhere, "I'm sort of... still here.."

I suddenly moved away from Jack, the heat immediately disintegrating.

"Now let's go watch Spiderman!" Jack yelled childishly.

**Hello again! Did you like it? What did you think? TELL ME! TELL ME NOW!**

**Excuse me...I'm just a little...hyper...again...I still haven't run out of sweets from Christmas! XD **

**So, this didn't really have any relevance to the plot line other than Elsa and Jack's relationship but oh well. Did you like it?**

**PQOTD: What do you want to be when you grow up? If you're already grown up then what are you? Or should I say, what is your job?**

**I desperately want to work with movies because, if you haven't guessed by now, movies and books are my passion! I would be happy to anything in the movie! Act, direct, write the script, animate, you name it! (Except budgeting, don't give me budgeting!)**

**So, about ten or twenty years from now, my name MAY be in the end credits! **

**Please tell me if you liked it and leave a review!**

**Until next time!**

**Xx - SEH**


End file.
